


Moon Children

by Hasky



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasky/pseuds/Hasky
Summary: Alternate universe - werewolves / The Pecks are a police royalty but also the royal wolves. They kept the city safe from both human and supernatural delinquents. Yet there is one night when Gail witnessed an incident which she struggles to report. An incident which will have an impact on so many levels.
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. The Faithful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Declaimer: I do not own RB, only borrowed them. Alternate universe - werewolves.

**Chapter 1 - The Faithful Night**

Being a member of a police force had its perks, and "Protect and Serve" meant more than a police vow. The thing was that Gail was taught to act and think like a cop since she was born. So it did not really mattered that she was a teenager, when she felt something was off, she needed to investigate. And this night something felt weird a lot. Well, more than usual. Full moon always increased her instincts but today she felt a distress more than any other moon night.

So instead of curling into a fur ball hiding in her favourite spot in High Park, she was running. Her paws making almost no sounds when they were carrying her to who-knew-where. And then she heard a human child's evil laugh and a whining of a cub. She hid behind a bush observing the scene in front of her. What she saw made the hair on her back stand up and she was growling. There was a little boy teasing a small brown cub with terrified turquois eyes, poking it with a wooden branch. The canine was trapped in a trash bin trying to get out but the human used the stick and threw it back.

She crouched and her growling sounded doubled. Suddenly she felt the presence of another wolf. Looking at her right she noticed a very angry female hypnotizing the boy. Her dark chestnut coloured fur glistened in the dim light of a street lamp like a chocolate fountain. Her amber eyes shone like two stones, full of anger. There was something magnificent about this creature and Gail was not sure if it was the look or the feeling of determination and protection which radiated from her body.

Suddenly the dark wolf snarled and set off, started running towards the boy. Getting out of her own trance, the fair furred canine ran after her. If a wolf attacked a human being, it was a death sentence, no matter the reason. And there was no way on earth Gail would let anything happen to either of them. She sped up to her maximum speed trying to catch the upset fellow creature.

The human noticed as two big wolves were running towards him. One was so dark that almost merged with the dark of the night if it was not for shining yellowish eyes. The other one had golden coloured hair and ice-like eyes, so light blue that almost looked white. The kid let go of teasing the cub and started shrieking and crying. Just when the dark wolf jumped to attack, Gail managed to make her own leap towards the other canine pushing her out of the trajectory straight into the plastic bins. There was a loud noise of rattle as the waste containers were falling down to the ground. The two wolves gathered on their feet opposite to each other.

Gail had to wonder if she hit a wall or if she was thrown away with something like a lightning bolt. In awe she looked at the other female who was standing in a protective position as the cub was rolling out of the bin it had been trapped in. Gail stood mostly in shock of what had just hit her. From a distance she heard fast steps and cry of the child as it was running away. Although her look stayed fixed on the dark coloured creature in front of her. She was not snarling anymore, alas her eyes were as confused as the icy blue ones.

The brown cub nuzzled her side which made the eye contact break as the dark wolf turned to its offspring and nuzzled it back to make sure it was alright. She gave one last look to the fair wolf and retreated with the cub hot in her heals.

Gail sat down, watching them disappeared in the darkness of the trees by the lake. Where did the lighting bold came from? She looked up, but the sky was clear without a single cloud.

What bothered her more was that her duty was to report the incident with a human to the Elders. Which practically meant her grandparents. Not only were the Pecks a police royalty but also royal wolves. They kept the city safe from both human and supernatural delinquents.

She was so lost in thoughts that it was the first rays of sun which woke her up from her trance. She quickly looked around and hurried home before any people would notice a wolf browsing the city.

Once she got home, she stretched her body and returned to her human form. She knocked on her brother's room and entered.

"Gail, what happened?" he asked seeing his distressed sibling and wrapped his arms around her.

"Can we not talk about it?" she sat down, accepting the touch, snuggling closer.

Physical contact was essential for wolf people, even though her mother considered it as a sign of weakness unless it was with the mate. Gail found it very unfair. They were family, yet she was barely hugged by her parents but the pair was always in contact from light touches to holding hands or any other ways to keep their connection. Fortunately she could always rely on her brother who was the contact wolf and always had a hug spared especially for her. In his case it was also his open personality which did not let it seem weird when he touched other people around. Why could not she be more like her brother?

She knew what to do. To report the incident which was not really an incident because the human left the scene unharmed. Also the wolf was just protecting its cub, who could judge that in the wrong way? Well, the Elders would because protecting the human kind was the top priority.

Nevertheless there was something about the chestnut haired canine that Gail could not get out of her system.


	2. Somebody New, Somebody Old

**Chapter 2 - Somebody New, Somebody Old**

Years were passing by without any other mysterious incidents or even meetings with the strange yet breath-taking wolf again and eventually the memory if the night was surpassed back in her mind.

Gail graduated top of her class, almost got married to a guy who took off to serve in the army before the wedding day, and so she joined the police force as it was expected from her. The life was going on, some days were good, some days were bad and some almost insufferable terrible, like her being kidnapped.

The funny thing was that as a wolf she was able to hold quite enormous amount of alcohol, yet when it came to drugs she was a wuss. And that unfortunate day, she was drugged and taken away. He body was not able to filter the drugs as they kept coming. At the end, Jerry sacrificed his life and Perik was in such a rush that he forgot to drug her again. Lying in a trunk of a cab, her body managed to collect itself, break out of the car and send it to the nearest tree. She was out of control and exhausted. Fortunately when her police fellows found her, she was in full human form again, lying in a ditch.

Nick was all busy being concerned and playing a boyfriend even though Gail had never gave him a second chance. He was not her mate, anyway. Chris was neither but him leaving her for his best friend even though there was nothing between her and Dov, it betrayed her trust into him. She would trust him with her life but not heart. Plus all the romance mess going through the division was very exhausted. Humans, their narrow minds and incapability to hold their emotion were kind of toxic to her. She did not need to put her own feelings into the mix.

* * *

Four years in service and she believed there was not much which could surprise her. Until a new wolf appeared in the town. She felt its presence but there was no word from the Elders who would say if this new entity was a threat, yet noticing this person on a crime scene was suspicious.

"Hey Lunchbox, you are not allowed down there," she called after a woman who passed her like another tree.

"Thanks, appreciated."

Gail's senses sharpened as she smelled the wolf out of the newcomer. "Who are you?"

"The forensic pathologist."

Gail lowered her voice above a whisper looking straight into the dark eyes searching for hidden answers. "No. _Who_ are you?"

"As I said, the forensic pathologist," the brunette replied in the same volume, her eyes slightly changed shade as she recognized the true nature of the police officer, guarding the scene.

"Do you really have to be here?"

"You are not up to your medical jurisprudence…"

Gail did not really notice much of the words flowing from the doctor's mouth. She tried to figure out the woman in front of her. Two wolves who did not know each other, at one place surrounded by humans, was not good at all. And even worse it became when Sam sent them to the morgue together.

The ride in the car was silent yet anybody could cut the tense between them. Gail was staring out of the passenger window, her feelings and senses sharped to maximum. None of the women was more dominant than the other which was also unsolved business since neither of them could demand answers or solution from the other. They needed a moment of privacy, no humans around and no other vehicles since the situation was completely unpredictable.

* * *

Once they arrived to the garage of forensic institution, they both dashed out of their seats and met in the front of the parked car.

Gail posture was alert but straight while the doctor's was defensive a little bent forward ready to charge or defend, her eyes changed colours into shining amber.

"I am not here to harm," said the brunette, accompanying her word with a low growl.

"What is your intention here?" dealing with many different people at work, Gail used her calm and careful tone of voice.

"I returned home. I chose the career of forensics because I love the science, nothing more, nothing less."

The woman was not that much older than Gail herself, so that meant the blonde must have met her before if Toronto was her home as well. She looked at the newcomer more carefully. The dark chestnut shining hair, chocolate brown eyes which now had the yellowish colour, made her mind remember. A flash-back appeared from the night when she was a teenager.

"Twelve summers ago, you were protecting a cub; you almost attacked a human child."

The other woman's eyes went wide like plates in surprise. She eased her posture and looked at the police officer. She tilted her head and squinted, looking at the other cop's bleach blond hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"Looks can be deceiving," continued Gail as she noticed the brunette's eyes shifting from her head to her own eyes. She let her wolf show itself. As the colours of the world around were not so bright, her eyes turned icy blue.

The scientist chuckled in irony, as she bent her head backwards and spun around. "Oh, my freaking luck!" she cursed and looked back at the blonde. "Look, let me find out the cause of death and give you the clues to solve this case, we both know it was a murder, and I will move on. I promise to never return back."

"What do you mean?" asked the officer confused, frowning.

"You are a Peck," she pointed at the name tag. "The police and wolf royalty. I mean, it is great you take care of the city, but I really want to keep living."

"I have never reported you," admitted the younger woman. The brunette frowned and tilted her head again, asking a silent question. "First you were protecting your child and second the boy never got harmed," Gail shrugged.

A lop-side smile appeared on the brunette's face. "Thank you," she said sincerely letting out a sigh, her posture eased up and eyes turned back to human. She extended her hand offering a hand-shake. "Holly Stewart."

"Gail Peck," the blonde introduced herself, accepting the offered hand.

As they touched there was a thunder echoing in Gail's mind and she felt electricity running though her whole body which exploded in the same lightning bolt she felt only once before.

Slowly she let go of the hand and looked at the other woman with surprised expression, yet those brown eyes showed only warmth and gentleness.

"Let's find out how the guy was killed," offered the doctor and pointed her hand towards the door to the building letting the officer go first.

As Gail was passing her partner for the rest of the day, she felt Holly's hand on the small of her back and warmth was radiating from the place of the touch. It almost made the cop purr like a cat.

* * *

The day at the morgue was eventful. Gail peeked here and there and actually did improve her medical jurisprudence. Holly was a great teacher and despite being a complete nerd, she was a very pleasant companion who was not easily scared away with snarky comments.

By the end of the day, Gail got so used to the special doctor that she did not want to call it a night yet. There was something about the newcomer which the blonde could not figure out. She wanted to enjoy the presence a bit longer.

Holly parked in front of the station and paced her hand on the officer's forearm. "Thank you, for today and for… everything," she said sincerely.

The younger woman really enjoyed the touch, which was confusing. Touching was not her thing anymore, alas she did not want to let go. "How are you doing with reacquainting with Toronto?"

"Could be improved."

"Give me 15 minutes to shower and change," the cop smiled and quickly rushed into the building. Gail had no idea what got into her or what her brain was thinking but her intuition was humming contently and it was all she needed. There were times it was better to rely on her sixth sense than brain and eyes.

* * *

She got back, dressed in civil clothes with a smile on her face. She jumped in and threw her bag behind the passenger seat. "So, what was your favourite restaurant or pub when you were living here? Let's see if it is still open."

Holly laughed heartily at the idea. "It was shortly after my graduation when I left the city so it is not like I knew every pub; anyway I remember this gyros place I really liked."

"Then Greek village it is!" encouraged the younger woman. "But Bloor Street would be a nightmare at this hour.

"Then it's good I have a police officer with me," winked the other woman. "And it's not like I am in a rush anyway."

"Off duty, I don't care. And for your info I am in a rush because I am hungry."

The doctor chuckled and petted her partner's leg. "Aren't you always?"

"Hey! Just because I am a wolf does not mean I would eat anything." Holly raised her eyebrows and the blonde gave in. "Alright, it does, but anyway."

* * *

Almost an hour later they finally reached their destination and placed their orders. The waitress was surprised at the amount of food two fit looking women ordered which not even three big men would eat, but it was her business after all. The more people ordered the better for her shop.

"How's the cub of yours?" asked Gail, trying to get to know the new wolf in the town more deeply.

"She is well, thank you." The brunette looked at her with a tilted head awaiting more questions from her companion but not willing to initiate them.

"Good. So forensics, huh?" the cop changed the topic. If Holly wanted to talk about her child, the blonde would be happy to listen, but it did not look like that at the time, so she let her of the hook asking about her profession instead. "What attracts you to this job?"

The scientist laughed, grateful for the change of topic and geeked out about her life career.


	3. Wrong Assumption

**Chapter 3 - Wrong Assumption**

They sat in a coat closet tipsy from the bubbly liquor. The funny thing about alcohol was that Gail was able to drink like a sailor and still keep on track with whatever was going on, but half a bottle of champagne made her goofy and asked questions about two girls getting ready for a date.

Before she could comment more on Holly's style, she felt soft lips being pressed against hers. It was the third time in her life, her body reacted extremely at someone else's touch, and all three times it was with this one person who in some unexplainable way was able to send a lightning bolt through her body, being accompanied with a waterfall buzzing in her head and this time there were sparks being spread from her heart to the tiptoes. And Gail could not get enough of the weird feeling. She could not get enough of Holly and she wanted to get to know her with everything she came.

She was so shocked she barely perceived the scientist calling her insane. Such diagnose she would expect from other kind of doctor, nevertheless the brunette was not that far from truth as the next question was spoken. "When can I meet your daughter, anyway?"

Holly almost choked on the drink she had just sipped. Coughing heavily she asked, "What do you mean?"

"That kid of yours, she is your daughter, right? Don't worry, I am great with kids. Well, I am a kid myself sometimes. So when can I meet her? "

"You still don't get it, do you, Gail?"

"Blame my intoxicated brain."

The brunette sighed and stood up. There was a feeling of irritation coming from the older woman. The officer was not sure how she could read the emotion but the ability to read this person was stronger with every day they spent together.

"Gail, let's put the rudeness on my inebriation; I will be quite straightforward here and save you more social faux pas. I have never given birth to anybody. You should have asked, although I wouldn't expect this assumption from you." The blonde went from the shock of the kiss to the shock of this revelation. "Anyway, thanks for the invitation. Plus one forever," she saluted with the bottle and took off leaving Gail dumbstruck.

* * *

The cop had no idea how to approach Holly after their last conversation. She knew she made her friend upset the night before. So at least she tried to send a text message to break the ice.

_Hey, Nerd, why does my head feel like a really bad marching band?_

There was no answer from the doctor for the whole day. At the end of her shift, the blonde decided for another attempt. Why she was trying so hard was beyond her reasoning. She just had to.

_Sorry for assuming. I will bring lunch tomorrow, so don't hide from me._

By the time she arrived home, there was a message back which created a huge smile on her face.

_How can I say no to food? ;)_ Truth, wolves were always hungry. _Sorry for the late reply, I was deep in autopsy. The guy looked like Dali used him as a blueprint. I had to catalogue every inch._

The ice was broken. They were back to their usual kind of friendship.

* * *

What an eventful day. It took them several hours to find Chris's son only to discover he was not his but some football coach's. Gail felt sympathy for her flatmate but having an excuse to visit the lab and spend the day with her interesting, smart and weird friend who really rocked at her job was a good part of her shift. And it was one of those shifts she did not want to end on time. She wished for some more extra analytic samples on that coach to come and find who knew what, just so she could be at the laboratory longer.

The other reason was that her mother decided to find her a mate on her own and kept setting her on dates with every available bachelor in the force. Elaine told her that once she meets her mate, the nature would show her, however the only nature calls were those to washrooms.

Maybe Traci was right. She deserved to be happy. However the only person who made her feel that way was a certain pathologist. Within a few seconds she decided. One call to the scientist and second one to the guy with the fake British accent cancelling the date.

* * *

On the second though, being locked in a cage with flying balls in a light speed, defending herself only with a piece of stick, it was not such a good idea. Out of reflexes she threw the bat away and caught the ball. Totally embarrassed but laughing heartily, she tossed the ball away, uttered a quick apology and ran out.

To make it up to the blonde, Holly took her out for burgers with double meat and extra sweet potatoes fries.

"Why does your mother keep setting you on dates?" asked the brunette after her companion told her about a miserable date she had attended.

"I guess it's her way of making sure I would not end up as a lonely spinster. And yeah, I told her off several times, but well, that's my mother."

"Have you told her you met your mate?"

Gail raised her eyebrows. "Holly, wolves don't lie. You know, heartbeat, increased body temperature, avoidance," she reminded her friend.

"But you…" the doctor trailed off with a small sigh. She shook her head and smiled her typical lop-sided grin. "For a straight A student, you can be really clueless."

"What do you mean?"

Holly looked at her watch. "I am sorry to cut it short today, but I have to go," she apologised standing up. "Do you want a ride?"

"That would be great," she agreed and also stood up collecting her belongings. "Why am I clueless?" Alas she did not receive the answer as Holly laughed it off.


	4. Getting Closer

**Chapter 4 - Getting Closer**

The thing with human healers was that they loved to put chemicals into their patients. Before Gail could ask just for some ointment for her bunt wrist, she was injected with Oxycodone. The medicament travelled through her body faster than she would like. What happened during her oxy trip, she barely perceived. Was she freaked out by a baby pink elephant stuff toy? What she singing to a lamp? Was Andy telling her she had slept with Nick? The blonde cop played the card of never sleep with you best friend's ex, but what really bother her was that her so called best friend's feelings for her ex-boyfriend were not honest. She was using him and he was in love with her like a puppy. Gail remembered the soldier's attempt to win her back and offered to cook eggs and tomatoes. The young woman reminded Nick that his offer and lack of memory or ignorance were exactly those reasons why they should not get back together. Nevertheless he did not deserve to be used as a rebound.

Fortunately she was saved from moping Andy by her real friend who appeared out of nowhere.

They made a quick stop at the station where Gail could change from her uniform and lock her gun away. Then they continued to the doctor's home whose orders were not to leave a high-as-a-kite wolf between concerned humans.

"Who called you to get me?"

"You did." The blonde raised her eyebrows in question. For sure she was not able to handle a phone when she hardly managed to stay somehow safe and not to wolf out in the middle of the hospital. "Well, you were not picking up your phone, so I concentrated on my sixth sense and I got this feeling that something was wrong with you, so I just followed my instincts," the scientist explained.

"Thank you." The cop closed her eyes just for a moment.

* * *

When Gail woke up, she was lying in a bed which was not hers, leaning against a sleeping body of her new best friend. The cop did not open her eyes yet. She acknowledged the situation around first. She smelled Holly's scent. It was a mix of wildness, herbs, wolf and a hint of death. There was not a day when the pathologist would not go straight to the shower after her work, but her job was what marked her scent no matter how much one tried to cover that. It helped to deceive humans but not wolves. Gail was not bothered about that, she knew she herself smelled like a city pollutant, especially if she spent the whole day outside.

When it came to their current sleeping arrangement, the officer was not sure if the bed was small or if they just shifted to one side. She realised their position and she felt heat rising to her cheeks. She was grateful her companion was not conscious. Gail was lying on her right side, pressed to Holly's left, who had to be on her back, because the blond head was resting on the doctor's shoulder. The rest of the tanned arm wrapped around the pale body protectively while Gail's left arm was wrapped across her friend's abdomen. Also the cop noticed she was only in her underwear and a t-shirt. This was good, because it meant she was not shape-shifting.

The younger woman snuggled even closer, there still might have been a hair of space between them, and she wanted the peaceful moment and recent company to last as long as possible. Her brain was still hazy from those pain-killers; alas she had to admit that she had just had the best sleep in a long time. Tightening the grip around the waist of the sleeping beauty beside her, she dozed off with a small smile playing on her lips as Holly's grip subconsciously tightened around her as well.

* * *

_You coming_ _?_

Gail sent a quick text to her friend. Holly promised to attend a trivia night, but she had been half an hour late already without sending any message and Dov was eager to start.

It took a few minutes before a response came back.

_Sorry, 30-45 mins. Rodney burnt the samples; we had to do the testing all over again. Begin without me._

So Dov mixed the cards and shot the first question. The blond officer stopped paying much attention after about half an hour as she began hypnotizing the door. She could not put a finger on what it really was with Holly or about her. They were like two magnets being pulled towards each other. Not only it was the excitement of having a new wolf in town, but also the charming personality and familiar feeling like they knew each other for years and not just a few months.

Finally the scientist entered the pub. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Gail had to chuckle. It was such a wolf thing looking for somebody by smell. The cop kept staring at the newcomer, watching her open her eyes looking straight into each other's. The blonde cracked a broad smile and stood up to refill her drink. Once she reached the bar counter, she leant in. "Hello," she greeting her friend and asked the bar tender for two of the drinks the doctor had ordered. "So burnt samples?" she asked.

"Oh, don't even mention it. I almost ate Rodney alive."

The cop laughed. It was not easy to upset the pathologist, so the intern really must have done a huge mistake. "I am glad you could make it." She paid for their drinks, grabbed the doctor's hand and led her to their table. "Hey, losers, anybody who doesn't know Holly?" she asked pointing at the said woman by her hand with the drink in it, since the other one was still holding Holly's.

Her comrades shook their heads and greeted politely. Dov chuckled and commented, "It's nice to finally put a face on the name. I was starting to think Gail made you up."

His girlfriend hit him on the shoulder. "It's because you never go to the lab."

"I don't have a chance since Gail proclaimed herself to be the lab courier."

"Hey!" called the blonde frowning. She offered her chair to the newcomer, moving it closer to Chloe, meantime Chris stood up to find an extra chair, so Gail occupied his, pulling it next to her friend. The blond cop felt Chris's desire when he looked at the doctor and what a friend she would be if she let her comrade get embarrassed.

"Stop growling," Holly whispered into her ear as she was sitting down.

Suddenly her eyes went wide as plates in surprise and the approximately sent shivers down her spine. The other woman chuckled and sat straight offering her hand under the table to regain contact. Gail accepted the gesture and slid her chair even closer to the brunette. To Chris's disappointment the only space left was between Gail and Dov.

The trivia first round was finished with Dov's question about a singer.

"Lucie Blue Tremblay," replied Holly promptly. All four faces looked at her surprised. When it came to artistic culture, the scientist did not participate much, alas this answer she shot without a hesitation. "Canadian lesbian education," she explained briefly. Still blank faces were staring at her confused. Only Gail's was turning into a small smile. Holly stood up from her chair, "Okay, I am going to refill, any wishes?" The cops nodded for another round.

"I am going to help you," offered Chris, standing up so fast that his chair almost fell.

Immediately Gail was on her feet as well facing her flatmate. "Chris, don't," she warned him.

"What? Why not?"

"Haven't you heard her last comment?"

"So? She is super smart, like you know, if she didn't come late, she would kick Dov's arse."

Gail rolled her eyes and looked at her other flatmate whose look was filled with pity for his best friend. During the game Chloe shifted so she was now sitting on her boyfriend's lap a small smile playing on her lips.

"Guys, can you explain Casanova here, why his charm would not work on the good doctor? I am going to help the nerd with the drinks." She left the table but sharpened her ears. She really wanted to hear Chris squirm awkwardly. Seeking her way to the bar, she stopped by Holly's side offering her a gentle smile.

Meantime being his straightforward self, Dov explain to his partner in one sentence, why the pathologist was not available. "They are together."

Within a few seconds one word became very popular.

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"What?!" Gail yelped in surprise looking back at the table.

"What?" Holly wondered what had happened that the blonde reacted the way she did.

"Erm," the cop turned her gaze to the brunette by her side. She felt heat reaching her cheeks as she started blushing. She was very grateful for the dim light in the pub. "Just something Dov said. I could really use that drink right now." She side glanced at her companion deep in thoughts. What if there was a seed of truth of what Dov said? They spent a lot of time together; Gail felt really attached to the doctor and their relationship went deeper than any one she had ever had before. And the fact that Holly was attractive in her sexy librarian way could not be denied either.

The cop had never felt any attraction to other women before even though they had flirted with her almost as much as men. Plus her mother would flip. Her daughter's mate was supposed to be a male with a good family background.

Nope, there was no switching team. Or maybe it was not so much about teams themselves as it was about the players in those teams. So far Holly was an excellent player for team Gail.

"Gail!" called the doctor bringing the officer from her dream world.

"Sorry, what?"

"Will you help me with the drinks or just stand there looking all pretty?"

"Well, tell me you don't like the view."

Holly smirked and approached the blonde until she was in her personal space, her eyes darkened and Gail found it very intimidating but also playfully challenging. "I do," the doctor admitted just above a whisper. "But those drinks will not carry themselves." She winked, took three glasses and carried them to their table.

The blonde let go of the breath she did not know she was holding, she reached for the reminding drinks and followed.

* * *

Round two of trivia contented a lot of scientific questions and Holly totally nailed it. Although Gail suspected that the doctor was holding back several times not to crush the group completely.

It was Gail's turn to get the drinks. From the counter she watched her closest friends to interact. Dov was recounting his score trying to find any mistake he could have made. Chloe was in vivid conversation with Holly and Chris just sat back and relaxed. The blonde turned her attention back to the barista placing her orders. When she was on her way back to the table with a tray of their liquors, Holly was gone; Chris teased his friend while Chloe tried to console him.

A sudden wave of distress washed over her and her hands started shaking. If it was not for Chris who jumped up to take over the tray, she was sure she would spill all their drinks.

Something was wrong. On the top it was not her emotion but Holly's. The cop sharpened her hearing trying to find the velvet voice but she heard nothing. Therefore she followed her instinct which led her to the washrooms. At the sight she stood frozen on the spot. Holly was pressed against the farer wall being kissed by a random dark skinned stranger. Gail was about to wolf out. A dark green-eyed monster was bubbling in her chest ready to kill. In reality her sight was losing colours, and she started snarling. Her wild side sharpened her whole senses and she was able to concentrate on the whole situation not just the kissing part.

Holly herself was slightly growling, her hands appeared in a cramp as claws drew from her nails and fresh four deep scratches appeared on the wall against which the scientist was held, on each side of the brunette's body.

"Hey!" shouted Gail once she was able to find her human voice even though it sounded rough. "The doctor is not interested going into woods with you."

Being startled the two women separated and the cop noticed the usually warm brown eyes shining yellow. Holly was breathing heavily and shaking.

"What do you know?" asked the unknown woman looking the blonde up and down but avoided the eye contact. Looking into icy coloured eyes was very intimidating for anybody.

Gail was able to use this power effectively. She waited until the stranger looked at her face and caught her glance before speaking. "Last time I checked the dictionary, 'no' means negative expression. If you cannot get it in English I can explain it to you in seven different languages, even sign. Let her go," she said in a strong voice.

The woman took offended off without any comment leaving them alone.

The officer was still incredibly angry but as the feeling was slowly washing away, the amusement took over. She looked back at the distressed brunette and started chuckling. The scientist tilted her head asking a silent question. "You, the big bad wolf, good three inches taller, were afraid of a little chocolate riding hood," explained the cop.

"Not so funny," uttered Holly embarrassed. "After that faithful night when I almost killed a child, I am kind of resistant to oppose humans, unless it's a matter of life and death."

Gail stepped close offering her hand. As every contact wolf, the physical connection was the best way to calm the nerves and the other woman accepted it gratefully. Taking a few deep breaths, the shaking stopped and her eyes turned to the usual warm brown colour.

"Don't worry. As an officer of the law it is my duty to protect, serve and save a damsel in distress." The blonde joked. "Are you alright now?"

Holly clicked her lips. "I feel like I was licking an ashtray. Couldn't she have a mint before attacking me?"

"No time. You are too hot to resist," commented the blonde teasingly with a wink and smile on her face. "Come on, nothing Jack cannot fix."

Holly slowly shyly intertwined their fingers and the blonde let her, taking her back to their table. Dov looked them up and down noticing their joined hands. "Have you two been making out?" His sincerity would get him into troubles one day.

Gail threw her head backwards laughing. "Well, definitely not me."

The scientist let go of their hold and slapped her friend's shoulder. Without saying a word but blushing deeply, she sat down. The blonde could not help herself and kept laughing. Maybe if she witnessed the kiss being reciprocated, she would feel awkward and upset, but seeing the always confident doctor being bashful and embarrassed, it was funny.

* * *

Round three of trivia was quite a competition between Holly and Chloe with Gail tight behind them. When the doctor tried to explain how Einstein discovered the speed light equation, she almost knocked over her drink as she was moving her hands in support of her words. Thanks to her fast reflexes, she was able to snatch for it in time.

Gail smirked and caught the doctor's hand to keep it still. As she was still deep in nerding out, she absentminded open her palm for the blonde's fingers to intertwine with hers. The cop side-glanced the other occupants of the table, but nobody gave them a second look so she kept the hold on the table this time. Well, they all thought, they were a couple anyway and it might be fun watching them squirm later about their wrong assumption.

The last question for the night was about some painting in Louvre which Gail knew thanks to her trip around Europe, and immediately shot the correct answer which gained her the extra double victory points.

Gail figured that Holly rocked in Science not only because of her job but also it was her hobby. She had a great overview of Geography and was not that bad in History either. Her weak spot was Art, or generally the lack of knowledge about anything artistic unless it really took her interest, which obviously did not happen often.

They parted with a promise of another trivia night soon, to which Gail was looking forward more than she would dare to admit. All the way home she listened mostly to Chloe prising what a good job Gail did to find such a catch and if they were really not dating, because they definitely behaved like a couple with each other. The blonde did not have the energy to correct her chipper tipsy comrade for the third time; instead she got herself lost in what it would be like to actually date Holly.


	5. Full-moon Adventure

**Chapter 5 - Full-moon Adventure**

Maybe Dov was right when he mentioned that the blond officer proclaimed herself to be a lab courier. Whenever there was a possibility to go to the lab, or even better when she had to stay and wait for the results; Gail found an excuse why she was the best candidate for that job, especially when lunch was involved.

"So up for the full-moon run?" she asked digging chopsticks into her container looking for more pieces of meat tangled in noodles.

"Don't you have your monthly dinner and a pack run?" asked the scientist mirroring her friend's action looking for the good stuff in her own meal.

"Nah. Mother did not listen to me so I stood up the third date in a row she set me up on. As my punishment for my immature behaviour I was banned from Peck pack runs."

"Oh really?" wondered the scientist. "What did you tell her?"

"Practically that I was not interested in her political set-ups and that I am able to find my mate myself." Holly tilted her head and grinned. "So Sunday at 3 o'clock?" proclaimed the officer more than asked.

"I will pick you up," smiled the doctor with gentleness in her eyes. For a moment the cop stood still, there was something about this look that Gail had not figured out yet.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a flower delivery. Gail frowned at the bouquet. What did it mean? Who was sending Holly flowers?

"They are not from me," she barked not very pleased that someone paid this much attention to her friend.

"Unfortunately."

If Gail was taken aback by that comment, she did not let it show. "Who are they from?"

"Rodney, apologising for the messed up samples."

"But that was last week."

"It seems he still feels guilty."

"Erm, Holly," the cop looked again at the bouquet of red roses. "All I know about flowers is that I cannot eat them, but really? Red roses scream more of a 'date me' than 'pardon me' unless he cheated on you?"

"Huh?" the doctor looked at the flowers and back at her friend frowning deep in thoughts. It could be seen as wheels in her head started swirling. "Nah," she dismissed the suggestion at the end.

"How long has he been sending flowers?"

"For about a week. I told him it is not necessary."

"That guy is definitely into you." Gail was not sure if she should be amused or irritated.

"No, he is not."

Gail's senses sharpened as she noticed the said intern was rushing somewhere with a coffee smell around him. "And he is coming with a treat."

Within a minute, they heard a knock on the door. "Doctor Stewart, I am coming in peace," said the young man. "I am really sorry about those samples last week."

Gail noticed that his feelings were not so much filled with pity as they were filled with desire. A green-eyed monster started awaking up in her chest.

"Rodney, it happened. All is fixed now. No need for further apology," the brunette replied calmly. The cop wondered if Holly just ignored or really did not see the guy's intention.

"Sure, no need to overkill it," noted the blond woman with a little growl. They both looked at her; the intern with raised eyebrows and the doctor with tilted head. "Just like the coffee. It's a latte not a hint of milk." She jumped from the table she was sitting on, and took the cup. "I don't mind though." She continued her way to the brunette, leant in and kissed her cheek, lingering longer than necessary to make the point of the scientist not being available for the intern. Why she had the sudden urge of possession of Holly, she did not think through; she just knew that she really did not like anybody to try to court her friend. The familiar signs of element rushed through her and she started enjoying the combined effect more and more every time it happened. "Sunday at 3, Doc. Don't make me wait!" she called on her way out.

"You have a… meeting?" asked Rodney tentatively unsure of what to infer from the situation.

"Yes, I have a date," replied the doctor in a bit dreamy voice.

A broad smile spread on Gail's face hearing that and she could not wait for the weekend.

Plus the fact that they had not gotten together during full-moon before made the upcoming event even more exciting. This would be their first time and the blonde was thrilled about it.

* * *

Until Sunday the time passed incredibly slowly and afternoon seemed to be farer away than the past three days. It did not matter that Holly still had twenty minutes spare to arrive, the blonde left the shared condo with an overnight bag and went outside waiting for her ride pacing impatiently. Finally the familiar SUV arrived and Gail jumped into the passenger seat being hyper like a five years old waiting for Santa.

"So, where are we going?" she asked with happy sparks in the cerulean blue eyes.

"I was thinking about Algonquin Park. Is it alright with you?"

"Whatever, just get me out of the clothes." They had about three hours before the full power of the moon would influence them completely, and Gail felt restless.

Holly looked at her both surprised and amused. "Well, I have absolutely no problem with that but, call me old fashioned, a dinner would be nice first."

At that comment, Gail realised how double meaning her request sounded. She blushed deeply and looked out of the window by her side. The moon was calling her wide nature and the world was losing colours not only because of the late afternoon sun.

* * *

Two hours later, Holly parked at some side road and turned to her companion. "Ready?" she asked, her eyes shining the usual amber shade of yellow. She was excited and a bit nervous too.

Gail nodded eagerly and jumped out of the car to undress. She folded her clothes on a pile and placed it behind the passenger seat. Contrary to some believes, wolf people could not shape shift while dressed. Well, they could but the clothes would get torn apart during the transformation process. Shifting was the ability of the body itself and not additional clothes or jewellery which had no link to the nervous and vessels systems. Therefore all accessories needed to be placed aside as well.

Holly did the same with her clothes and glasses, meantime her partner stared into the forest, trying very hard not to look and the other naked person even though she was mostly hidden on the other side of the vehicle. The car beeped locked, and the doctor hid the keys behind the front wheel. Time to run.

Gail stretched her body and let it rearrange the muscle and bone structure. Once in her wolf form, she peeked to the front of the car, waiting for Holly to come from the other side. But she was nowhere. Gail looked around and noticed the chestnut colour wolf sneaking from behind.

Since she was already discovered, Holly jumped up on her fair furred companion nibbling her ear and ran off. Gail dashed after her, nudging her side as they set off deeper into the woods.

Browsing around and getting to know the place took quite an amount of energy. Plus the fact that neither of them had eaten much during the day made them both hungry. They tracked a lone deer. It turned out that it had a broken front leg and could not keep up with its herd; therefore they decided to end its torture. They waited for the right opportunity to attack. The kill was fast and clean as they both aimed for the neck.

With full stomachs, they found an area of soft moss to take a nap. Holly was incredibly cuddly as a wolf. She snuggled to the inner side of her companion, laying her head on the fair neck. Gail had to snort. Amused, she buried her nose into the dark brown fur which looked pitch black at night. If somebody looked at them from the air, they would look like a fluffy monad.

The blonde did not want to fall asleep; she was enjoying the night of peace, warm comfort and devotion. Being in a wolf form meant that the thinking slowed down and feelings increased. She did not want to think, just enjoy the moment, the night without second guessing her moves or emotions. _Mother Nature, bless the freedom of the wolf_.

She dozed off after all. An owl hooted into the night, announcing the night life to begin. Holly licked the white nose and stood up. Indeed it was a beautiful night. The sky dotted with zillions of stars which were dimmed due to the bright moon light. Gail heard other wolves had started howling. She and her partner went silently through the forest until they reached a hill with a creek coming out of it in the middle. The two females went on the top and joined the sacred time of singing to the moon.

* * *

When the darkness started changing into light, the two wolves sat side by side, the dark head leant against her partner, watching the sun rise. It was a breath-taking scene and Gail never had a better, most romantic morning. Heck, she could even consider last night being a real date. Men were so lame when it came to dates sometimes; no wonder the best part was getting dressed. She looked at her fellow canine pensively. As the sun was rising up and first rays flooded the wildlife, Holly's hair shown in chestnut coloured shade instead of midnight black. Still with Gail's bleach blonde colour, they made a very interesting pair.

Holly stood up, motioning her companion to come down to the base of the hill where the dark wolf stretched its body and changed back into human. She lied down on the soft spring grass as the sun was showering her bare skin. Gail thought she was confident with her body, she was never really ashamed, being a wolf and changing forms required to be dressed like the first day they were born without much shame. Alas seeing the doctor in her whole beauty made the blonde hesitate. Her confidence was out of the window. Being nude in front of a person towards whom she harboured such confusing emotions felt awkward.

As if Holly sensed her indecisiveness, she closed her eyes, put her left hand behind her head and her right arm she stretched sideways inviting her friend to snuggle. Gathering her courage, the blonde shape-shifted back and slowly with hesitation she laid by her companion's right side. Her brain still must have been influenced with the shifting, because her hand reached to touch the fine body in front of her. She caressed the bare abdomen and Holly purred at the contact and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Do you want me to rub your belly?" the younger woman joked, her voice still horse.

"Yes, please."

Who was Gail to refuse the wish and opportunity? Nevertheless her fingers were wandering from the abdomen to the sides and back. They travelled through the valley of breast to clavicles on both sides; along the neck to the jaw. She barely noticed that her back was being smoothed with invisible patterns as well.

"Why can't I keep my hands off of you?" she wondered in a whisper.

"I have a theory."

"It cannot be just because I am a wolf. I am not the touchy kind. Not like you or Steve. But with you… it's so different," she was still mesmerised by her own unstoppable desire to keep in contact with this person. Just then she realised Holly's hand around her own pale torso, stroking it gently. "And obviously you cannot keep your hands to yourself either," she noted teasingly.

Holly burst out laughing. "Of course it has little to do with the fact that you are extraordinary attractive woman and I have been a raging lesbian for the last decade." She calmed her laughs and looked at her partner with those warm eyes. "You do know, Gail," she encouraged softly. "Yet I wonder why you are so resistant."

"I am scared," she admitted. "What if it's not true? I don't want this happy bubble to poof."

"Only one way to find out."

Gail lip-looked her companion and then shifted her glance back to those chocolate coloured eyes. She leant in, waited a heartbeat before finally connecting their lips. The familiar lightning bolt stroked her body as she expected, just this time there were several of them at once. The drone of water ringing in her ears was well known as well, not to mention the fire in her heart which sent sparks from head to toe. Those sparks ignited into small flames and flames became fires which got stronger with every second. She loved the heat. She felt herself shaking. Especially once Holly licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, the blonde realised that the shake was the beginning of an earthquake in her inner self. Their tongues joined in a dance and Gail was losing herself. All four elements combined together, getting more powerful with every gentle touch, made her almost combust.

"Gail?" the doctor asked gently, bringing her partner back to the reality, smoothing the flushed cheek lovingly.

"Huh?" The blue eyes opened meeting the brown ones. Then she squinted, "Why did you stop?"

"You stiffened. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I don't know," she replied still confused. "The earthquake did not reach its full potential." Holly laughed amused. "Didn't you feel that?" asked the cop a bit disappointed. "You didn't stiffen."

"I did feel the Nature. I was just enjoying the volcano avalanche followed by Niagara in a storm," she answered sincerely still smiling. "And that confirms my theory."

Gail's smile spread wide and eyes softened and sparkled. "My mate," she uttered and pressed their mouths together again with a passion from the bottom of her heart.

Holly flipped them over, hovering over her. In short breaths she asked one last question before letting herself get lose. "Are you sure about going all the way?"

"Yes," replied Gail softly. If her mate was a man, they would have already shared a bed in an intimate way, but Holly was patient with no intention to persuade her into anything unwanted or for what she was not ready. She was respectful and caring, being there whenever needed. The blonde felt her heart overwhelm with emotion she did not dare to name yet. But what she dared was to commit herself to this unique person in front of her. Because what she felt when she was with the doctor could not be compared to any love song or a romantic movie. The best part was that those feeling were real, she could touch them, experience them on her own.

Slowly Holly lowered herself on her mate, capturing her lips in a slow kiss and their bare skins touched, moving in a slow rock tempo.

Gail was sure the fires would burn her inside whole while the doctor's touch and kisses were burning her from the outside. Also she expected to be hit with the full power of earthquake level 10 of Richter scale.

Holly was gentle, yet confident in every touch which was filled with devotion and adoration; her every kiss was full of desire and passion. The cop was getting lost in the turmoil of emotion but she could not help and enjoy the unknown. Somehow she knew it would not harm her. Even though the lightning bolt was surrounded with a tornado; the water in her ears could be compared to Victoria Falls in spring and the earthquake energy had reached its full potential; not to mention the already burning fire in every cell of her body. Once all elements united at one place, they created such an atomic bomb which made Chernobyl disaster look like a campfire.

Then there was nothing. Gail was floating out of space and time. Absolute nothingness surrounded her.

Except a bright white ray that she noticed. She tried to touch it. Just to put a finger on it and what would it do? Where would it lead? She stretched her arm to reach it. She wrapped her fingers around the ray, maybe it was a glowing string after all. At the touch she felt devotion, care, desire and arousal. She did not have much time to explore these emotions further as she was brought to reality with butterfly kisses along her neck and smoothing fingers traveling through her bare torso.

"Hey," greeted the brunette in a husky voice just above a whisper. "Welcome back."

Gail opened her eyes to look at her mate but did not see much as her vision was clouded with the chestnut hair in her face as the scientist was nuzzling her nose and cheeks. "Wow, that was something," she breathed out heavily. She stroke Holly's hair, to clear her view, and tucked it behind her ear. She noticed that her partner had her eyes shut close, trembling heavily as she was leaning on one of her elbows.

"Are you alright?" asked the doctor in a shaky voice.

"Amazing. But shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I will be fine," she murmured, hiding her head in the crook of the pale neck. "Just give me a moment to calm down."

"Holly?" the blonde pulled her mate's head up to be able to look at her face. "Look at me." Gail was expecting to see the yellow eyes, but instead she was staring into pitch black ones where she did not even recognised the pupils, filled with the emotions she noticed when she touched the glowing string. "Maybe I can help," she offered.

"Honey, I will not make you do something you are not ready for or comfortable with."

"I insist." Gail flipped then over so she was on the top now. "Plus I believe I was ready for some time now, just dumb to realise it." She connected their lips in a heated kiss and hoped she could provide similar extra-terrestrial experience she had gone through not long ago.

* * *

Once the cramp released the brunette's body and her breath was returning back to normal pace, she pulled Gail as close as humanly possible, snuggling up to her. The blonde was in shock herself. Did she really get off for the second time? She hugged her partner close, shutting her eyes, letting the warmth and comfort wash over her. Again she noticed that shiny string and touched it properly this time. It was not a string anymore; it was alive, a flow of energy going from her to her mate and back. _The bond_.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you had quite a share with women," commented Holly still with cloudy eyes and silly grin.

"Nah, I am just natural," the officer tried to play it cool, alas her ego grew sky high.

"That you are," she offered her lop-sided smile and captured her lips in a long kiss.

As the time passed by, the daylight animals started showing up and rustling through their daily activities.

"Wanna take it somewhere more private?" asked the doctor. As an answer Gail sat up and shifted. Holly chuckled and followed the example. Four legs were faster than two and the sooner they got to the car the faster they would get home.

* * *

The ride was silent. They were both lost in their blissful feelings and thoughts, just stealing glances from time to time.

Entering the house was not so easy though as they could not keep hands off of each other anymore. Holly had really hard time to pulled the keys out of her pocket and put them into the key hole. Once successfully inside, Gail attacked her partner's lips again, slamming her against the door closing it with the action. She was overwhelmed with lust and desire she had never felt before. Plus she knew she did not need to hold back at all. She could let herself be both human and wolf with every cells. There would be no explanation required how a slim woman had such an enormous strength or the need to be caution not to break her partner's bones. And the same passion was reciprocated towards her as the doctor pushed herself of the door and pinned the blonde on the wall on the left side.

Both their eyes were wolfish and Gail experienced a completely different level of foreplay.

Still kissing Gail changed her nails into claws and tore off the buttons of Holly's plaid shirt, scratching her toned front from the valley of her breasts down to the abdomen, in the process. She smirked while the doctor groaned. They separated for a moment as her own t-shirt was pulled over her head and thrown away. Holly pushed her to the wall and pressed herself flat on her body hungrily recapturing the tempting lips. Gail ran her claws this time more gently along her partner's back. Holly moaned; she bent a little to catch the cop's by her butt pulling her up. The blonde wrapped her legs tightly around the scientist's waist as she was carried upstairs to the bedroom, not parting their lips even a bit.

Holly gently placed the officer on the bed, taking off her pants. Her eyes changed from wolfish to black. Gail was still in her wild mode; she pulled her mate down on her and turned them over. She needed more bare skin on skin, so she took off the remaining pieces of fabric in a swift motion. She jumped back straddling her partner, taking Holly's hands and placing them above her head. Then she connected their lips again. There was hunger and desire however the love-making was gentle. It was not less powerful than the first one, but this time Gail also slightly managed to perceive the world around. Her inner self was fully connected with all four elements, the bond was shining brightly and she was very aware of very touch and trail Holly left on her body. She pulled the doctor up for the last searing kiss as she was sent over the edge to the now familiar nothingness.

Once she opened her eyes, she looked at her partner and smiled. "My turn." She leant down, kissing her neck and her hand went south straight to the action.

What a better way to spend a day off after a full-moon night than bonding with her mate.

* * *

When Holly caught her breath again, she pulled the blonde down, hiding her head in the crook of the pale neck and snuggled as close as possible. The cop wrapped her in the arms and laughed softly, "I am going to call you a cuddly-wolf." The brunette murmured something. "What was that?"

"You are insane… and awesome." She kissed the soft tempting lips again. "I totally get the bonding thing now. No wonder I was born so soon after my parents had met."

Gail rested her head on her right hand facing her partner. In a soft voice she asked, "Tell me about them." She let her fingers wander over her partner's body.

The doctor lied on her back, closing her eyes. "Well, my mum was an orthopaedist and my dad was a firefighter. They met at one of those Forces United events. Dad said he knew immediately when he saw Mum. She was a little reserved at first but once they kissed in a closet, they hit it off immediately."

"You must be kidding me," laughed Gail. "What is it with you Stewarts and closets kissing?"

"I know right?" nodded the brunette and continued. "Anyway, we were the small happy pack. They never got married, saying that the mate-bond was the most important bond and humans may have their own.

"One day Jonathan came to the picture. He was a cop and his mate died during some undercover operation which went wrong. He was broken and closed for years until he noticed my mother. Since my parents were not married by law, he used the situation and challenged my father for the hand in marriage of my mum. When the night came, Mum hid me in my room soothing my fear. But I knew the exact moment Dad died. It broke Mum immediately. And Gail, have you even seen a broken wolf?" The younger woman shook her head. "There is no more pitiful sight especially since it was my mother. She was apathetic, like a body without soul or life. She did not perceive the world around. She did not talk. She hardly ate unless I fed her. Until she found out she was with a child.

"So there I was. A raging teenager hating the man, who killed my dad, broke my mum and impregnated her with a child that was supposed to be my sister. I was mad. But this new person brought my mum back to life again.

"I so wished to be just a human being filled with only hatred; however my wolf sensed the love Jonathan harboured to all of us. He considered me as his daughter since he married Mum. He was respectful, gave me space but was there when I needed someone to take me to softball games. He adored Mum and was always attentive to her. He stayed late at night to take care of the baby, so Mum could have some extra sleep. And in the morning he got up to take me to school.

"One summer night, his younger brother visited us with his best friend and a group of hunter-wolves. They accused him of being a corrupted cop smuggling drugs. Mum rushed to my room with a travel bag. She placed there some clothes, basic necessities and my sister who was so overwhelmed that she was not able to maintain in one form. Mum forced me to shift, take the bag and run away.

"I didn't want to but I had to, she ordered me and I was not able to resist. When I was several yards away I turned back to see Mum fighting one of the hunters when a gun went off. I was frozen on the spot until the gun was pointed at my direction. I dashed away as fast as I could and I hid in a park.

"The next morning I came back to find out the house was partially burnt. I tried to figure out what happened but I had no luck. I was still a youngster after all. And that night when… we met, I knew I had to move to take care of my sister and keep us safe. So I took the highest scholarship offered and we moved to Ottawa. Being considered a teenage mother and given all the disapproving looks sucked, but I could not let us be separated.

"My sister is still there, she needs to finish her studies, but my home is Toronto. I wanted to come back and check the situation, hopefully reconnect with my mate," she winked at her partner.

"Wait, you know since then?" wondered the other woman.

Holly laughed. "Yeah. Mum told me that nature would make sense as elements connect. When you jumped on me, it felt like a quake turning into a volcano eruption. And when we met again and shook hands in the garage, it was like ionized air running through my vessel system from head to toe."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And how would you react, especially with your mother's set ups with men?"

"True," the officer nodded.

"I did try to send signals, like the kiss at the wedding, holding hands, extra prolonged brief touches, but you were blind to all of it, so I figured you need to realise it yourself. I just need to stick around and play according to your rules."

"I was dumb," Gail rolled her eyes and remembered the brunette's comment about her being clueless.

"Nah, just closed-minded. I am glad you opened up though," the doctor smiled gently and ran her hand through the blond mane stroking it lovingly.

"Holly, seeing you naked would turn a stone into a lesbian."

The doctor laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," agreed the younger woman and launched herself onto her mate kissing her deeply.


	6. Troubles in Paradise

**Chapter 6 - Troubles in Paradise**

The Fite Nite was a very exciting event for the cops. This year Chris took the charge of it and he did pretty well. He even urged Gail to bring her girlfriend too because she was a part of the force as well after all. And they all could cheer for Duncan. Chris was always optimistic.

Gail did not really care about their new rookie participating. He was too full of himself, but the booze made it more convincing to come.

They ordered another bottle of beer and went to find a place for the next fight round. So far the night was good. Rookies from other divisions fought each other to convince the crowd that they were the best with the most potential in the force. Noobs, they were always trying to prove themselves.

Suddenly it appeared like something hit Holly as she stood frozen on the spot. Gail looked up and saw her eyes changing into wolfish amber colour. She stared somewhere in front of her not moving a muscle. The shorter woman followed the gaze which led her to a spot where her father and godfather were sitting together enjoying the sport. As if he knew he was watched, Bill turned his head their way and also his eyes started changing into icy blue just like Gail's used to do.

"Oh shit," swore the young Peck. This could end badly. She did not really made time to visit or even call her parents and tell them the recent news. "I may have not told them yet."

Holly stood still staring at the older men. "What?" she asked out of space, not really listening to what her partner had admitted; not even looking her way. "If you excuse me for a moment; I need to use the washroom." She went away immediately leaving the blonde standing on the spot.

Gail looked back at the bench seeing her godfather was left alone now talking to some random officer. Where did her father go?

At once her chest ached as an enormous urge to kill filled her body. She could hardly breathe and staggered at the feeling which was not hers. She sharpened her ears to listen and followed her instincts.

She got closer to her partner standing aside with her father. Gail could not understand what they were talking about as their voices were low, so nobody could eavesdrop; but Holly was snarling and visibly shaking. It seemed she would attack in any second. Instead the doctor turned around and dashed away. She kept her head low so nobody would notice her shining unnatural eye colour.

Gail reached for her arm to stop her and calm her down, "Holly?"

"Let me go," growled her mate still looking at the ground. The touch did not work its calming magic at all.

"Holly, I am really sorry, I should have told them already." Just like the young cop assumed earlier, things went badly. Murderously badly.

"Gail, let me go or I will seriously maim your father." She shook off the blonde's hand and ran out of the building.

The officer approached her father. "Dad, I know I should have told you, but this was extreme. Holly is the kindest, most wonderful person I have ever met."

"I know, Gail," agreed her father still looking at the exit door with now usual sky blue eyes. "She cares."

"Then why was she in the killing mode if you are alright with us dating?"

"You are what?!" the man looked at her surprised. "What are you talking about?" he frowned.

"What were you talking about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Something that does not concern you. Good night, Darling," he kissed her head and left the event as well.

The young woman stood there in shock. Holly left her because of her father, her father found out she was seriously dating someone and who-knew-what his thoughts were about that, Duncan bailed off, so Nick took his place and lost the fight.

What a night indeed.

* * *

Gail was still perplexed from the situation of the previous night. Holly did send her a quick text if they could talk, but the officer did not respond to it. What made it uneasy was that every time she thought of Holly, the shocking murderous emotion towards her father replayed in her chest. Obviously the doctor had some anger issues, and Gail was not willing to cope with that. First the human child and now her father. Protecting the family was on the top of the wolf's ladder of priorities therefore the officer would do her duty to protect her pack. Although Holly was her mate, that made her a part of the pack too, nevertheless it would mean to meet and talk; Gail hated these kinds of talks.

The scientist tried hard to get in touch with her, but she ignored every attempt. Even her colleagues noticed something was wrong between the couple. The braver ones asked alas they got the same reply that the two lovers were not talking.

Only if it was not for Traci and her damn thumb. Seeing Holly again made the cop realise of her childish defiant not talking behaviour. Adults were supposed to have a conversation about a problem, not to play hide and seek.

One of the steps to adulthood was to own the mistake and apologise, which was easier said than done because Holly fired back the ignorance part. She was seeing someone, which indicated no possible date for Gail, too late.

The blonde had to wonder how the wolf bond really worked. How could she reach her mate and communicate? Maybe it was a payback for her own behaviour when Holly attempted to get in touch with her. Noelle was right, karma really was a bitch.

The young woman got an answer back by the end of the day when Holly stopped by the station to return the forgotten evidence. Maybe it was a sign for the cop to cease the moment, so she spilled her guts immediately.

"Can we talk somewhere privately?" asked the doctor and pointed at the interrogation room. "How about in here?" The officer followed unsure about what to expect. "Listen, Gail, the thing about bond is that events happen fast," Holly began her explanation. "When you are dating someone, you get to know each other first and later eventually decide to join the lives together, get married. The bond is reverse. You hit it right away; you kinda skip the dating and getting to know each other part, so you need to figure it out on the run; which means that communication is crucial." Gail nodded, eagerly. Maybe there was still hope for them. She had not known how much she missed her mate until she met her again and all the emotions and need came back. "I am sorry for running away or having those feeling towards your father. I really do want to explain myself."

"Are you going to kill Dad?" the officer frowned.

"No," the brunette shook her head. "There is a story you should know, and I will tell you my part however not tonight. I am seeing someone. I will explain that too. So what about me cooking dinner accompanied with a bottle of Barolo, tomorrow evening?"

Gail smiled and nodded. "Holly, I…" she was out of words; she did not know how to say her thoughts. For someone who spoke seven languages, she was out of ideas, absentmindedly waving her hands for support.

Holly followed her gesticulation and when the other woman stopped, she chuckled. Gail followed her gaze and notice her right hand with erected little finger, forefinger and thumb. A blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You rock my world too," smiled the scientist. Alright, so obviously Holly did not know the sign language. She reached for the handle of the door but turned back. "Gail?" The blonde looked up while Holly closed her eyes and bent her head down. Gail felt a powerful wave hitting her with force which made her stumble and she needed to steady herself. Although hardly feeling this emotion before, the officer recognized the power of love.

* * *

Gail was restless. She was so looking forward to the evening, that for once she was grateful to run after a prep to calm her excitement. She missed her mate and could not wait for her shift to be over. She really wished to finish on time that day. They had a lot to talk about which the cop totally despised however looking at the bigger brighter picture, once their differences were solved out they would be back in each other's arms.

Even though there were threats against officers from 27th Division which required all surrounding divisions to be on alert; fortunately there was no accident so Gail was able to clock out on time. Having a quick shower, she changed into her civil clothes and hurried to her favourite woman.

Actually she arrived half an hour earlier. The lights in the living room and kitchen were switched on and Gail had to smile when she saw the figure of her beloved person running from room to room, then she stopped to stir a pot on the stove.

Alas the blonde's smile faded away when she noticed another shadow in the house. She stepped closer, hiding behind a tree and watched the situation in front of her. Who would be visiting at this hour? The unknown person was a petite figure so the officer guessed it would be a woman, smaller than Holly, who hugged her around the waist from behind. The doctor turned off the stove and placed the pot aside. She turned around to face the stranger, pulling her in a warm hug.

Damn that green-eyed monster showing again. The cop took a deep breath to calm herself and concentrated on their bond. Maybe it meant nothing. Maybe it was just a friend visiting. She closed her eyes touching the glowing ray and found devotion, fear and deep love. Holly took the stranger's hand and pulled her towards the back of the house where the guest room was situated.

Gail breathed heavily, the jealous monster was growling, taking over her body. But the cop did not want the brunette to notice her emotions, so she turned on her heel and started running away.

How could Holly do something like that? How could she cheat on her mate? They practically expressed their love to each other the day before and now she was sharing a bed with someone else. They were supposed to have a romantic dinner, get to know each other deeper, share more stories and explain what was between the doctor and Bill. However instead of sorting things out, the heap of mess was growing. Not only Gail had a residue murderous feeling whenever she even thought of her father but sharing her mate with other person or people, that was way too much.

The thing with contact wolves was their need of the said contact. It was like food and water for them and it could not be denied for long. They needed to touch other people from at least brief touches to longer ones with deeper meanings. When it came to intercourse, Gail was not so sure but she knew that before Steve met Traci, he screwed almost anybody when he had the absence. Nevertheless he was not bonded. The question was if it was caused by his male needs or wolf's touchy ones or both.

A ping of an incoming message brought her back to reality. She quickly opened it.

_I felt your distress. Are you alright?_

Gail almost threw the phone into the lake. She had no idea her feet carried her there, but it was a fitting place. She loved the calmness of the water when her emotions where on a roller-coaster ride. So Holly was with someone else now and she even dared to send her mate a text. What did she expect? A threesome?

_I cannot make it tonight._

Gail replied back and turned the device off. She undressed, hid her clothes into a thick bush and shifted. She needed to ease her mind and get it all out of her system. She ran, howled and growled until tiredness overtook her exhausted body. Then she curled into a ball, hiding under a group of pine trees and whined. She felt her heart being squeezed between love and betrayal.

* * *

The next morning was not good at all. Gail was awake most of the night. She got home, took a quick shower and with her flatmates she arrived at the station just in time for the morning parade. Oliver welcomed her with the news that she and Chloe were transferred to 27th for the day. It was the Superintendent's request which made the blonde cop wonder if things could get any worse.

When they entered their fellow's precinct, all heads turned their way. Some people were surprised, some sceptical and one mocking.

"Chicken police, what do you want here?" asked Officer Luck.

"Jen," a young girl sitting next to her, scold her just above a whisper and placed a hand on the top of her forearm. She had her back to the entrance so Gail could not see her, but she recognised that person was a wolf as well and her eyes began changing.

The Staff Sergeant entered the room and ordered silence. He explained the situation of the threats and recent shooting from a man named Kevin Ford and at the end he introduced Superintendent Peck. Her mother provided more details, announced the next steps and dismissed the session. Gail hardly perceived what it was about; the main mission was to catch the bad guy and not to get killed. She understood her position here; firstly she was a wolf who was supposed to sniff Ford out and secondly she was a Peck, which meant politics.

Chloe was paired up with Officer Cole. The two seemed to know each other but the woman was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. If they used to work well with each other, the feelings did not matter now. Cole took the car keys and smiled broadly while the small redhead looked like she would wish for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

Before leaving, the superior officer called for attention. "Officer Peck, Intern Collins, a word."

Gail approached her mother and the young wolf of 27th stood up as well. Awesome, three wolves left alone meant special mission. Gail just was not sure if she should be excited or not. She would vote for the latter. She looked at the intern properly, who was still in late teenage years, about four inches shorter with dark brown hair and excited turquoise eyes. There was something familiar, something more than the name which seemed to become very common between officers these days.

"The shooter needs to be found out as soon as possible before he kills somebody," said the elder woman. "Intern Collins, gear up. We need as many sniffers as possible out there."

"Really? Awesome!" rejoiced the youngster. "I mean, roger that, Madam." She dashed out of the room and stumbled; she managed to gain her balance back and continued to get changed.

Gail looked at her parent. "Mother, she is just a cub and things can get messy."

"I am aware of that, so don't interfere," said the elder woman coldly. Her eyes changed into blazing green as she stared at her daughter cutting off any more comments. "Do not interfere," she ordered with her wolf's power. "If the Mother Nature is merciful, the situation will solve itself."

The younger Peck left the room still under the influence of her mother, which she tried to shake off. She looked at her partner for the day who was dressed in a bulletproof west and a basic utility belt, leaning against a squad car jiggling with the car keys.

"Don't tell me they gave you a gun," Gail barked sarcastically. She really did not want to babysit a cub that according to her mother's order should not see the end of the day.

"Nope, a taser. But the Superintendent wants me mostly because of my nose and tracking skills." The girl tossed the keys to the driver and jumped into the passenger seat.

As they drove through the city, Gail analysed her companion. She did not want to speak therefore she relied on her wolf's senses. There was something completely new which was understandable since she was a young cub. Then there was something old and familiar. Gail concentrated on this part. It was the smell of wolf, city, but not really Torontonian smell, and fresh a bit death like scent, Holly's scent. The fresh mixed scent that happened after spending some time with somebody else. Gail gave the teenager a quick glance. The physique corresponded with the figure the blonde saw the other night. The monster in her chest opened its green eyes again.

"Could you stop growling?" the intern broke the silence with her request.

"Stop being so annoying," the officer barked back.

"What did I do?"

At that moment a radio buzzed a shooting and an officer down. They turned on the sirens and sped up to reach the place as soon as possible. At the scene it was Chloe who was shot but before Gail was able to get closer to her comrade, she was quickly dragged away by the intern who took her hand and pulled her towards the building. "Ambulance is on the way, we cannot help there," she whispered.

The cop managed to turn her gaze away from her colleague and looked at their still joined hands with the teenager. "You are a contact wolf?"

"Yeah. Don't blame me, it runs in the blood. Come on!"

Once in the building they took deep breaths analysing the smell. The youngster's grip even tightened. As much as Gail wanted to let go, she felt the excitement and fear from the girl by her side. She was too young and untrained to go into this kind of police action.

"Gunpowder is above us. Second floor, maybe?" noted the intern.

"Third. But the person is not here anymore."

"At least we have his smell."

They rushed outside following their noses until they reached a spot on a parking lot where the scent disappeared.

"Why would he just shoot and hide when most of the cops are here?" asked the teenager.

"He must have other intentions." Gail frowned thinking hard. Suddenly her mind cleared and she yelped in realisation. "The station!" she called sprinting to their squad car.

"What? Why?" the young brunette asked confused jumping into the vehicle.

"As you said, most of the cops are here or outside looking for him. It was bait which the police ate. He must be after some higher positioned officer at the station."

* * *

They rushed to the station and followed the now known smell of the shooter. All they could see was a sea of uniforms, but wolf's nose could not be fooled so easily.

After a few moments of sniffing around, they found the man and Gail pulled out her gun and commanded, "Ford, stop and give up!"

The man turned behind a corner instead and was not seen anymore. Both women reached the spot alas the villain was nowhere.

"He couldn't just disappear," the younger of them frowned looking around. "Oh shit," she cursed.

"What?" Gail barked at her irritated. The girl was frozen on the spot and an enormous amount of fear radiated from her body, her eyes changed from navy blue to terrified turquois colour. The officer noted a red dot traveling from the youngster's Kevlar covered chest up to her head. Her mother's order was echoing through her mind and kept her body from moving. Her brain was also overloaded with all thoughts of moral, ethical codex and her own jealousy. When a shot was heard, the decision was made.

* * *

Gail was out of breath and was unable to catch it back. The next shot followed seconds later and the station turned into a bee hive. Then the blackness came as she lost her consciousness, her head being held by the intern who was calling her name. "Gail, no, come on." Soft hands were petting her forehead and cheeks.

Maybe jumping in front of somebody to protect them and being shot while doing so, should be practiced more during studies at the academy.


	7. Things Could Get Worse

**Chapter 7 - Things Could Get Worse**

The blond cop started waking up as the world was shaking and air was forced into her lungs. She slowly opened her eyes to realise she was in an ambulance car with an oxygen mask on her mouth. The first person she saw was a young male medic with a syringe in his hand.

"Put it down or I will inject your butt," said a female voice from beside Gail. The cop shifted her gaze and noticed an elder paramedic surrounded with a wolfish scent.

"But it is a standard procedure," opposed the younger doctor.

"This one does not need a standard procedure, just some oxygen into her since her breath was knocked out."

"How can you tell?" he asked surprised. "She was shot. She should be X-rayed. Most of the people have at least broken ribs."

"Kid, if you are in the service as long as I am, you will get to know your patients and skip the unnecessary." The woman turned her head to the officer. "How do you feel?" she asked taking off the mask.

"Like I was hit with a bullet."

"Yeah, good you wear those vests of yours. But since it knocked out your breath pretty hard and you forgot how to breathe, take it easy for the day. Fortunately you have no broken bones. You will be fine soon."

A phone vibrated in her pocket, so she pulled it out to find several missed phone calls and messages from Holly. Of course she had to feel something went wrong through their bond or maybe the intern called her herself, the cub was terrified beyond her imagination. So much for listening to the superintendent's order. Actually it might be Gail who would be dead by the end of the day by her parent's hand.

 _I am fine. Stay with Collins_.

The officer sent a quick message back.

* * *

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Gail was able to get out slowly on her own. She reached the group of cops to find out how the mess ended.

Coming closer she was stopped by Officer Luck. "You are conscious, good. I need your statement. Follow me," she ordered and went to the opposite side of the room and sat on a bench.

"I don't do dates at the hospital," commented Gail dryly. "Morgue is a better place." She was still a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen; otherwise she would say something more fitting back and tell her off.

Jen pulled out a notepad and looked at her colleague. "Look, I still think you are a loser, but you saved my pup, so thanks."

"Your what?"

"The hyperactive puppy, Intern Collins. She wears this paw pendant. I took her under my wings," she looked down at her notepad with a blush on her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, speak up your statement."

Gail described the events of the day and later asked her own questions. Chloe was in a critical condition, still under the surgery. Her partner Wes was by her side all the time. It appeared like they were much more than former colleagues.

The officer from 15th Division found out that the one that caused the second shot and killed the villain, was the Staff Sergeant who figured out he was the original target. Gail did not really cared why; he was not part of her home station. Her mission was done with 27th anyway.

* * *

Dov arrived out of breath asking about his girlfriend, but there was not much to say as doctors were working their best on the chipper officer. After some more time and no news, the blonde asked her flatmate to keep her posted and call if he needed anything. She went to the station to lock her weapon, change and take a shower, hoping to wash away the misery of the day. She really wished to have Holly by her side now, but the frightened intern needed her more, even though it was breaking her heart to share her mate. She really did not want to think about two contact wolves and their doing in a time of crisis. She did not even try to connect with the doctor through their bond just in case she would find emotions she did not want to find.

Maybe she did not want to reach intentionally however Holly reached her unintentionally. Gail was flooded with a horrified feeling, anger, fear and desperate need to protect which shook her whole body. Immediately the officer threw her bag back into her locker room, tucked her phone and keys into a pocket of her jacket and ran away. What did the paramedic say about keeping things easy for the day?

She did not know where she was running. Her instinct led her to the north from Downtown. The area got quieter and the surrounding consisted more of family houses than high-rise buildings. One of the houses looked wracked and smelled like some old fire.

Her nose recognized Holly immediately and also her own pack. She rushed to that damaged house and slammed herself against the front door entering the building like a lady should never do. "Stop doing whatever you are doing!" she shouted and quickly scanned the place to find her family in a room.

It used to be a living room most probably. On the farer end, Holly stood protectively in front of the scared intern who the blonde met earlier that day, facing Superintendent Peck and her son.

"Gail, get out of here," growled her mother. "You have screwed up enough today."

"I could not do that, Mother. The cub belongs to Holly," the officer excused her prior action of saving the girl's life.

"It is nice you care about wellbeing of your friends, but the mission is to eliminate that cub, which could have been done already if you did not interfere," her mother scolded her again.

"You tried to kill Priscilla?" the doctor growled at her mate, her eyes shining dangerously and anger was emitting from her body.

"The correct term would be 'let her die', but practically yes," nodded Gail.

"I ordered you so. How is it possible you did not listen?" questioned the elder woman. "At least we would not have to be the ones who kill her."

"Because she is more dominant than you," peeped out the teenage girl and turned to the blonde. "But you protected me."

"Holly loves you. Who am I to take away another person she loves. I want her to be happy, even though it is killing me that you two sleep together," the blonde said defeated. She started realising that there were not many things she would not do to make Holly happy. Was it the mate things? Was it love? Maybe it was both.

"We do what?" asked the scientist surprised.

"Now that would be incest," frowned the intern offended.

 _Of course_ , Gail closed her eyes and almost slapped herself. It could have occurred to her sooner that the baby sister was not a small child anymore after thirteen years. Nevertheless she was supposed to be in Ottawa.

"Why do you care who Holly sleeps with, anyway?" wondered Steve. "She is a contact wolf after all."

"That does not mean I sleep around," growled the brunette.

"Holly is my mate," admitted the constable in a soft voice looking at the woman with blazing amber eyes.

"Oh shit." To all's surprise it was Elaine who cursed. "Is it too late to ask if you bonded?"

"Yes," replied the pair in unison.

"Holly, get out of here. This does not concern you," the Superintendent insisted.

"You are trying to kill my sister. It pretty much concerns me."

"The death mark is on Jonathan's bloodline. My husband told you so. Therefore I wonder why Priscilla asked for an internship in Toronto instead of staying in Ottawa."

"I didn't know about that. I wanted to be with my family. Or what is left of it," the youngster defended her decisions of moving into the big city jungle.

"When William told me about the death mark, I asked him to lift it off," said the doctor. "I had not known Priscilla was coming until she showed up recently. But obviously it is easier to send you and finish what your husband had started instead of finding a way out of it. Just like Richard was sent after his own brother," Holly bit bitterly.

"It is not easy to lift off a death mark. And it is hunter's duty to fulfil the will of the Elders," the superior officer explained the basic rule of being a hunter-wolf, which was one of the reasons why Gail was never very keen on becoming one of them. The other point was the fame which came with it, just like good old medieval knights.

It was like pieces of puzzle were placing themselves creating the whole picture. The blond officer looked at the youngster, "Jonathan Collins… Uncle Rick's older brother," she murmured looking from one sister to the other. "He visited you with his best friend. My father is Uncle Rick's best friend, so it was Dad who…" she trailed off feeling sick as her head spun.

"Who killed our mother, yes," the doctor finished for her.

"It was an accident. He was supposed to go for the child," Elaine defended her spouse. Although it turned out worse if that sentence was said aloud.

"Like that's a good excuse! What mother would let her offspring be killed? Of course she tried to protect us _both_." When the doctor was upset, she was really fierce. It was a side that was rarely shown. Actually Gail felt like the time travelled back all those years ago when she saw the magnificent wolf defending her cub.

"He had his orders. It is impossible for hunters to go against the Elders' will." The orders from higher places were like written in blood and the superintendent would do anything to fulfil them. Actually it was also the way how she got her ranks. She was very good at orders, but blind to humanity.

Gail returned back from her memory flashback and leant against a doorframe for support. She knew most of her family were hunters, but she would never imagine that some of them, yet alone her father, would kill her partner's mother. "Shit," she swore. Then another idea occupied her mind and the sadness changed into anger. "Is that why you chose me? To get to my father for revenge?! Was it your game to mess with me?!"

"Dammit, Gail…" Sudden invisible power threw her from the doorframe and knocked her down on the floor sucking out the oxygen from the air around her. She recognized the power of love which Holly had showed her when they were in the interrogation room but this time it hit her in full force. "Do you really think this is a game for revenge?" growled the brunette. "You happened to me, Gail. You are my mate. Believe me, I really wish you were not the child of a man who murdered my mother, but hey, that's my freaking life. The offspring of the killers of my parents are the most significant people in my life, so either I have to suck it up or go crazy."

"Why the whole bloodline was marked anyway?" asked Steve curiously. "Why not to punish only Jonathan?"

"When Jonathan lost his mate, he also lost himself not only to drugs but also to smuggling and corruption," explained Elaine briefly. "Richard and Bill helped him out of it. He even found love again. But he still balanced on a thin line from time to time. Therefore his father warned him if Jonathan crosses that line again, his bloodline would be cursed."

"He loved us. He would not put us under any danger," opposed the scientist.

"He might be tricked to do that," Steve speculated thinking deeply. "I have been working with guns and gangs long enough to see some cops being blackmailed pretty harshly."

"Then there is a justification. You cannot blame a child for the sins of its farther," the doctor was a real fighter. Well, who would not fight for a sibling who was practically raised as her own kid? "This is a completely stupid death hunt on a person who just happens to be a child of a corrupted man. Priscilla is innocent. There is no right in killing her. We both work for justice. How could you sleep after this?"

"It's not easy, but there are rules which cannot be broken. Jonathan made his choice for himself and his kid. I am sorry." It was one of a very few times, Elaine's apology sounded at least half meant.

"Still you will have to go through me first," said Holly angrily. "I am not losing anyone anymore to you or William again."

"Other hunters are coming," noted Steve just above a whisper. Indeed they all could feel the presence of other wolves approaching.

"Holly, step aside," said the elder woman trying to reason. "I don't want you to get hurt. I promise to make the kill quick. You know how ruthless some hunters can be."

"No!" protested Holly. She looked at her mate. "I am sorry, Gail. I have to use you. You know how protective I am towards my family."

Before the blonde could process and decide how to save her whole pack from killing each other, she found herself calling, "Elaine, stop!" in commanding voice and it really caused her mother to freeze on the spot.

Meantime the doctor got into a fight with her brother, who was mostly defensive than offensive. With a few quick and well-aimed punches, she disarmed him, took his gun and knocked him to his chest sending him to the other side of the room. She pointed her gun at the superintendent's head. "Let us leave."

Steve managed to stand up, shaking heavily. His sister knew he was fighting his duty as a hunter-wolf and the threat of his mother's life.

There was no way out of this situation. Someone would die for sure. And of what it seemed at that moment, there would be more deaths than lives. Gail's family aimed for lesser evil, killing just one person who had a death mark on. Nevertheless Holly was not willing to lose another member of her family and she would fight until her last breath. And for sure she would kill the elder woman and most probably either kill or maim Steve, who if he survived, would take her life instead and then the youngster's. And who knew what Gail would do at the end? Most probably finish Steve off if he really took away her mate.

So she decided for the said lesser evil and dared the unspoken, she had read about only twice before. "May the moon be my judge; I am taking upon the Death Mark of Priscilla Collins…"

"No!" shouted several voices at once.

Gail continued her solemn vow, feeling some energy flowing from the teenager to her own body. "… May the sins of her father not be upon her and her bloodline but all of them upon me…" An invisible burden was placed on her shoulder and it was hard to breath. Her body seriously lacked oxygen numerous times that day.

"Gail, stop it," her mother tried to interrupted the act alas without any success.

"May the Mother Nature be merciful to my body and Ancient Spirits to my soul," she finished breathing heavily.

"No, no, no, no, no," whined the intern. She run around her sister and slid down kneeling next to the officer taking her blond head in her hands. "What have you done, you silly creature? Holly cannot be without her mate."

"Take care of her," she replied weakly. She looked at her mother and brother. They were both shaking heavily trying to resist the hunter's orders, which was practically impossible. Hunter-wolves were weapons. They kept the city save but also they swore unlimited obedience. Steve was reaching for an army knife on his belt and Elaine's hands changed into claws. The constable would never expect her earlier thought of her own mother murdering her to become so literal. Holly stood still on her spot unable to move as streams of tears were falling from her eyes. If her face was the last thing Gail saw before dying, it would not be that bad at all.

A breaking glass took their attention as a man jumped in from the side window.

"Dad?" wondered Steve.

With lightning speed and strength, Holly broke from her trance, rushed to the other side of the room, pulling both her mate and sister up and shoving them into a corner. She stood in front of them protecting them from the newcomer, growling loudly.

"Stop!" Bill ordered in a strong voice. He stood up, his arms angled to each side, palms in the front. The power and will of an Elder wolf reached though their minds.

"I will not let you keep killing my family," snarled the doctor.

"I am sorry, Holly. It will not be pretty but since she took the death mark upon herself, Abigail Peck must die tonight."

"Over my dead body." The brunette kept fighting the Elder's will. She even managed to move her fingers while all the other wolves were frozen on the spot.

"That won't be necessary." The older man let go of the hold on his son. "Steve." The detective was still under the influence of the dominant will because even though he could move, he looked hypnotised. He came closer to his father who pulled something which looked like a small syringe, from a pocket of his duty belt and handed it over. "Take care of Holly."

With a mix of terror, anger and pity of her inability to move, Gail watched her brother inject her partner. As always when a wolf was contaminated with anything artificial in such a concentrated amount, the body shut down pretty fast. She watched the doctor limped into the young man's arms who carrier her away from the place. They heard a car beeped open and then drove away.

The inspector looked at his daughter with sadness in his eyes and he sighed heavily. It was the last day they could look into each other's icy blue coloured orbs.


	8. Start Over

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Start Over**

A phone was ringing.

Holly slowly opened her eyes but closed them back again. Her head was pounding and she felt extra sweet taste in her mouth which made her really thirsty. Her phone rang again but she ignored it, she was too tired to move. That was why her voicemail was set up for. Just leave the message and shut up. Finally the device stopped making noise.

She had the weirdest, most terrifying dream ever. Alright, maybe Gail put her on radio silence again for unknown reason, but they were mates, they would get back together. It was irritating right now alas all was too new for them both and each of them had different ways of coping. The officer needed time first and then she would talk. Holly could do that, she could wait.

Anyway, she checked their bond. After a dream like that she wanted to make sure her partner was well.

The phone started ringing again; such an annoying piece of electronics. Never mind it; the bond first. She reached for Gail but something was not right. She kept reaching and searching but there was nothing. She started panicking and the damn phone was still screaming, so finally she snatched for it. Why was she still in her yesterday's clothes and sleeping on a sofa?

"Hello?"

"Dr Stewart!" exclaimed her intern. "Finally! We have a unique case and we need you at the lab as soon as possible. I am aware it is your day off but this is something only you can solve. The samples from the scene will be here soon."

"Alright, Rodney, I will be there shortly," she replied tiredly.

She took a quick shower and dressed clean clothes. Again she tried to connect with her partner but no luck. It had to be the aftereffect of her recent state. Going from a hypoglycaemic shock to almost diabetic shock over-night was no pleasure and poor her pancreas. She experienced these symptoms during her university studies when with a group of schoolmates they decided to test these states themselves, just not during one night. She kept drinking a lot of water to dilute the sugar in her body. What the heck did she eat the day before? She was not a fan of sweets that much anyway.

She arrived at the laboratory and once Rodney saw her, he started spilling his findings in one breath. "We were called to a scene which we haven't determined if it was a crime scene or accident yet, anyway an old abandoned house got boomed badly. We looked around the place and indeed we found some human tissue indicating that somebody was there last night, but mostly there was blood mixed with ashes. Then there were some trinkets which I placed on the autopsy table for you to go through along with the tissue. I don't have the experience for identifying the remains or accreditation for sending the human flesh for testing."

Holly put on her white lab coat and went to the dissecting room to see the evidence and crack this case. If it was a murder, the killer needed to be caught fast.

When she looked at the metal table, her heart stopped beating. She was short of breaths and started shaking as a panic attack was taking over her body. "Give me a moment," she shot to her intern and ran to a washroom. Breathing heavily, she splashed her nape with cold water and also drank some of it. She was still dreaming, correct? She tried to wake her wolf and get in touch with her blonde through the bond but nothing happened. Her wolf was out and as well as the bond. She tried to call Gail's phone number, but it went straight to the voicemail, her phone was turned off, so was her sister's. What was she supposed to do?

The scientist in her wanted to investigate. Not everything eyes saw was true, that was what she learnt while studying forensics. Fortunately her brain kicked in strongly enough to supress her emotions. A few deep breaths later, she returned to the autopsy room ready to work.

She came closer to the metal table to examine the evidence. There were several pieces of burnt flesh, which would be sent for DNA analysis. Another piece of evidence was a watch, damaged from the fire alas unmistakably it belonged to Gail just like her steel ring as her memory from academic years. It did not suffer that much damage, but definitely lost its shine. A few coins such as dimes, quarters and a golden loonie for shopping cart, all significantly melted. Holly chuckled at the memory as the cop always kept one dollar coins with her all the time.

On the table there was also quite melted silver chain with a pendant; nevertheless the pathologist recognized the wolf paw she gave her sister for her 15th birthday. The last two pieces were small round steel earring.

All the evidence showed toward the fact that the victims were her mate and sister. But what she missed was any bone fragment. After an explosion and the fact that they found pieces of flash even though they were found far away from the centre of explosion, where were any bones?

What she had, she sent for testing and decided to make a visit to her childhood domicile. She could not do much at the moment, just to ask close friends, co-workers and family to confirm the owners of the belongings and wait for the results, pacing, thinking over and over, spacing out and trying to touch the non-existing bonds. She still was not sure if she should be glad that she was not broken and have hope or just be glad she was not broken if her mate really died. Or maybe Gail was not her mate after all. Maybe she was a person whom she loved dearly; but then how would she explain the elements' embargo every time they touched.

"Mother Nature, give me a sign," she murmured. Actually later it became her every day's prayer.

True to her earlier thoughts, she dressed into her running outfit and jogged to the place of accident. According to what she read in the reports, the cause of explosion was some undetonated mine hidden in the basement. Coming closer, she noted a wolf scent; it meant the place was guarded by hunters. So instead of approaching, she turned left to a narrow street and jogged back home. She would try another evening then.

* * *

Within the next three days, the results came back matching the victims DNAs. Gail's friends from 15th came to positively identify her jewellery and a few officers from 27th visited to confirm her sister's possessions.

Holly tried every possible test to find gaps in the evidence alas she had the same lack of luck as visiting the twice burnt house which was constantly guarded.

Her boss was on her back wondering why it was taking so long to close the case. "You have to work with what is in front of you. You cannot create evidence out of thin air when there is none," he noted. "It was an accident, not a murder."

Holly tried exactly the opposite. She wanted to prove that there was not enough evidence and that the victims were not victims but still alive and police should investigate. But all she had was her hope and that she was not broken. She could not come to the Chief and tell him, "Hey boss, I am not a broken wolf which _should_ mean that my mate and sister are alive." Yeah, right, very convincing.

Plus the fact that the police meant practically the Pecks, so wherever her beloved people would be, they were not supposed to be found.

There was a knock on the doorframe as a woman came in. Holly recognised her as one of Priscilla's co-workers. "Hello," she greeted.

"May I help you," asked the doctor searching for the name tag, "Officer Luck?"

"Yeah, well. I don't really know. Do you have something that can disprove the victims' identities?"

Holly shook her head. "So far, all the evidence points to Officer Gail Pack and Priscilla Collins."

"Damn that Chicken Police. What were they even doing there anyway? Bonding over a bottle of wine after not being killed that day? That's something teenagers would do. She was supposed to protect my pup. I should have protected my pup." She sat on a nearby chair; the despair was flowing from her body in waves which even experienced surfers would have troubles to stay on. "She was young and innocent and full of joy. She would be a great cop, but I failed her," she started sobbing heavily.

In front of the pathologist, there was a heartbroken person. Compared to this woman, her heart was made from stone.

The other brunette collected some of her strength back. "Can I have the necklace of hers?" she asked. "I always called her Pup based on the paw pendant she wore."

Holly shook her head slightly. "It is still a piece of evidence. I haven't closed the case yet."

"It's alright. I know she had a sister; she should have it, anyway."

"I will let you know once the case is closed," promised the doctor.

The officer nodded and left the autopsy room.

* * *

No matter how hard Holly tried, there was nothing she could change. All the evidence was valid and nothing out of order except her feeling of denial. It was high time to accept what was in front of her otherwise she might face some obstruction charges.

With two sets of paperwork, she visited the office of the Chief of Medical Examiners. "Come in," called the elder man.

"Sir, here is the paperwork of the recent case," she said handing over one blue folder.

"Thank you, my Dear." He took it and opened it. "What an unfortunate event. I was in touch with the investigators. The house was inherited by the Chief of Police after his brother and his family passed away thirteen years ago. According to the findings the victims were Chief's goddaughter and a new intern of 27th Division, who was said to be a promising candidate. If I was not a scientist, I would say the house was cursed."

"Not only were they related to the police department," said Holly slowly, "but also to me. Priscilla was my sister and Gail my partner."

"Oh dear," sighed the older medic leaning back into his chair. "You were supposed to be off the case then," he warned, looking at the young doctor sternly. Holly just kept her gaze up at him, not moving. He sighed heavily, "I get it though. That is why it took you so long to close the case, you were hoping for a different outcome."

The brunette nodded hanging her head down. "Therefore I hope you will accept my resignation."

The chief took over the other folder with sadness in heart. "As much as I completely understand, I am obliged to hold you on the two weeks leaving period. However I will hire a new pathologist and request you to finish your research. It has a great potential with faster identification of C.O.D.s when it comes to heart failures."

The woman nodded her thanks and left the office.

* * *

She headed out to a tomb maker to add two names on her family gravestone. She knew the Pecks would hold a ceremonial funeral and add Gail's name on their own family grave, but bond or not, she deserved to be remembered as a loving, caring and passionate woman, who marked Holly's life significantly. It may not be a body, but Holly will bury her memories of the unique blond cop to prevent them from ever being forgotten. After identification she gave the tissue and possession to Steve, who could hardly keep himself together if it was not for his girlfriend. Nevertheless Holly insisted to keep at least something so she had the watch.

Indeed the police funeral was glorious and touching, just if it was not for a remarkable young person who deserved to explore the world more. Holly stood at the very back, practically hiding behind a tree. She watched the Pecks family carefully, concentrating on the feeling they emitted. Steve was devastated, Elaine was honestly mourning and tears which were rolling down her cheeks were not faked, neither were Bill's eyes full of sorrow that shown in icy shade. It was the colour of the eyes which made the doctor's heart ache. Did they really kill their own daughter? What Holly knew about hunter-wolves was not much, just when they were given an order from the Elders, they had to comply, practically they were forced to comply.

* * *

Several days later Holly stood in front of the memory of her own family with the new engraves. She went through each name, remembering her time with that person. Her father, who taught her all kinds of sport he knew, never upset with her or the bad in life. He considered it as an opportunity to grow. He was always optimistic no matter how wrong the day went, even though when he smelled like a burnt lunch. Oh how grateful would his daughter be to be able to sniff the smell she used to despise, at least one more time.

Her mother who spent hours with her patiently explaining science to its beautiful and interesting depth, watching old movies and making hot cocoa during freezing days. She was very caring and always had an advice to make her daughter feel better and stronger to go through whatever struggle she was facing.

Jonathan, yes, she added his name years later when she had a quick trip to Toronto during her university studies; his family would not let any remains of dishonoured cop lay in their grave. Who knew where his physical remains were put to rest, but the memory of him was here. Yet Holly had to wonder how a man who harboured such deep feelings for his family could be so corrupted. He killed her father, that could never be erased but also he was completely devoted to her mother and sister.

Looking at Priscilla's name made Holly check the bloodline bond again. Unfortunately there was no change at all. She felt as hot tears were rolling down her cheeks. Funny how her first feelings towards her sister were full of disgust until she was born; her mother came back from her apathetic period and the first person Priscilla ever reached her small hand for was her big sister.

' _A family dearest friend_ ' stated the last writing. That was the moment Holly felt her heart break. She knelt down sobbing heavily. Suddenly all felt so real. Unsuccessfully trying to reach for the mate bond again, Holly cried even harder. She did not know for how long she knelt there, but there were still some salty drops coming out of her eyes.

She hardly perceived steps coming her way. There was no threat to her, not even when an arm was wrapped around her shoulders and she was pulled into a hug. The person felt familiar and safe.

"Let it go," said a female voice. "When I found out you were her sister, I wondered when you would break."

Holly pulled slowly away to look at the stranger. "Officer Luck. How...?" She asked without the need to finish the question.

"Jen is fine. And I am a cop, it's my job to ask and search when I want something."

Holly nodded and looked back at the family grave.

"Come on, Wolfie. A steak or drinks? Let's toast to their lives."

"Excuse me?" asked the doctor surprised.

The officer just smiled knowingly. "I had a childhood friend who was a werewolf. He was really fast, strong, super smell, hearing, er... sight not so much. Oh, not to mention the eye colour change. Priscilla was much better at hiding her true nature, but since I already knew about werewolves, it was not so hard to recognise the signs. When it comes to you, you are her family and your eyes are yellow now, I dare say you can howl at the moon too."

"Glasses reflection?" Holly tried to make up a reason, but the other brunette just tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "Lame excuse," she admitted and looked down at the ground.

The officer nodded. "So what do you say, dinner? You can tell me all the embarrassing stories of your little sister."

The scientist sighed heavily. She did not feel like socialising however this woman was close to her sibling and Holly could really use a friend at the moment.

* * *

Once she arrived home she felt completely exhausted. Having a company for the afternoon was a good idea. Jen was quite straightforward that was one of the reasons her sister liked her and hardly left her side. Obviously the feeling was mutual. It was great to know that the shy cub made a friend in the new city so fast; it also protected her from hunters' attempts to kill her. Having a human around was a huge factor not to attack.

Holly took a quick shower and went straight to bed with a hope to sleep until morning, until the very last minute before she would have to go to work. Well, that wish did not come true as she woke up in the middle of the night thirsty. She went for a glass of water and took her phone from a pocket of her coat. She checked it for potential new messages from her colleagues. Fortunately there was none, no emergency, which meant she could go back to sleep.

Although she noticed new mail on her personal emails address. Opening it up, she saw a message from San Francisco Laboratories offering her the job position she had applied almost a year ago.

Well, she did ask Mother Nature to give her some sign. Obviously it was a sign to start over far away from the place where she lost all her family. She looked around the house she was renting. It was a nice place and she hoped to rent it to own it, nevertheless the plans had changed.

Without hesitation she printed the paperwork, signed it and sent it back within an hour.

Goodbye Toronto, hello San Francisco.

* * *

A week later Holly boarded on a plane to the west coast of another country. She wondered how to survive the trip without losing the control over herself and not to become a howling beast in a plane at thousands of kilometres above the ground. She was worried she might try the parachuting but without any parachute if she shifted between the rows of seats in front of decades of humans; for sure they would kick her out of the board. She hated flying because it was not natural for her; she was the creature of the earth not air. At least her wolf part started waking up from the weeks of slumber.

By the time they landed in San Francisco, her wild side was very much back and excited. She was sure if she shifted, she would be wagging her tail like crazy.

"Calm down, Fluffy," she murmured to herself keeping her eyes shut because she was very sure they would be amber.

A flight attendant approached her; by the voice it was a woman asking her if everything was alright.

"Just happy we landed in one piece," the scientist replied dryly.

The other woman laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You will get used to it. This is an easy trip. I run it quite often. I hope to see you again soon," she winked with a flirtatious tone, and a small growl escaped from the brunette.

Her wolfish part was going crazy. _No flights for a long time_. "No offence, but I would rather go on foot," Holly replied hoping to mask her growl into groan. She dared to look up at the other woman. She had strawberry blond hair and navy blue eyes. She was pretty, but she was not Gail and the doctor really was not up for a rebound anytime soon.

Holly took her carry-on luggage and followed the crowd to pick-up her suitcase. Finally half an hour later she reached the airport hall. She was told that her new employer would send somebody to take her to her new domicile and help with the basics of settling in. Alas the hall reminded sardines in a can and if she was supposed to find the right sardine, she needed to use her sixth sense to lead her.

Going through the crowd, looking around, the newcomer noticed someone who might be the right person at the very back leaning against a column. By the look it was a guard wearing black trousers with pockets, a white shirt covered with an open black jacket where the laboratories signs were sewn on the right part of chest and each shoulder and 'Securitas' written on the left side; those were the good indications that this person was her guide.

Approaching closer, Holly's smile spread wide as she saw the most beautiful woman in the world. She had short blond hair cut in a pixie style, pale skin and her eyes were sparkling between cerulean blue to icy colour. "Dr Stewart," greeted the blonde seriously. "My name is Abigail Stewart and I am here to escort you to your new home." Still with deadpan expression, she offered her hand to shake. "Oh and I really hope you don't mind kids, because I had to bring my sister who all of the excitement had to go to the ladies," she cracked a smile at the end.

Holly chuckled. "You goof." She took the offered hand and pulled Gail onto her covering the tempting lips with hers. Finally the freaking wolf calmed down. All elements ran through her from head to toe at once, shaking her body like the starting engines of all planes at the airport combined, and the bond became visible and touchable. She ran one hand through the short hair to the back of the head while wrapping her other arm around the blonde's waist, pulling her as close as possible not leaving a hair of space between them. The world and nature made sense again. The doctor was savouring every bit and really did not want to let go ever again.

"PDA much?" someone interrupted their ministration. Holly looked at the left and laughed heartily as her sister jumped into her arms nuzzling their cheeks. They spun around as their bond reappeared as well. Finally Holly felt whole again as warmth and content filled her mind and every ounce of her being. "I missed you both so much."

"Let's get out of here," suggested Gail taking the carry-on case.

The two brunettes separated. Priscilla rushed over to take the suitcase by its handle and caught Holly's right hand like a child, beaming happily. The doctor wrapped her other arm around Gail's shoulder as they were leaving the hall. "Stewart?" asked Holly suspiciously.

"Well, you said that the mate bond is practically a marriage, so…" the blonde shrugged, "But if you want to go through the human ceremony as well…" she trailed off.

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Nah, just testing the waters," she said and side glanced at her mate. Holly just looked amused and happy, but commented nothing. Gail raised her eyebrows in an unspoken question.

"What?" the brunette laughed. "You said you were testing the waters so when you are ready to swim, let me know."

A broad smile appeared on the pale face and the mind started creating ideas.


	9. Closure

**Chapter 9 - Closure**

It took them about an hour browsing the streets of the big city until they arrived at their new home which was placed in an apartment building next to the Laboratories. It was a courtesy of the said institute that provided accommodation to its employees. This apartment was a modern two-bedroom condominium with a smell of freshly baked meat and potatoes.

When they entered, Holly quickly scanned the place. The entrance was into a mini hall, not longer than six feet, where on the left side there were a rack for shoes and hangers for coats. On the right side, she could see a closet door. In front of the entrance, there was the kitchen with a kitchen island and bar stools separating the open space leading to the living room. Opposite to the kitchen counter, there was one of two windows on that wall. Second window was just above a two-seater sofa facing a 64" screen mounted on a wall. Along the right wall of the living room space, a small bookshelf was situated in the corner. Next to the TV set, there were two doors, one slightly ajar leading to a bedroom. The second door was shut. A long mirror hung on the wall between the closed door and the entrance mini hall.

"I hope you are hungry," said Gail taking off her shoes at the entrance.

"You cooked?" asked the doctor. Usually it used to be her who prepared food.

"She is an excellent cook," praised the youngest of them. "Who would believe that, right?"

"Pris, you eat everything," noted her sister.

"Well, you taught me to be grateful for a full stomach."

Gail washed her hands and then pulled out a baking pan from the oven. Taking off the lid, she frowned in thoughts.

"It smells delicious," smiled the brunette, her mouth was watering and she could not wait to dig in.

"Or you are really hungry. I hope it is alright," said the blonde sceptical. She loaded them each a large portion of meal and placed the plates in front of them.

"Thank you. Truth to be told I have not eaten properly for the past weeks, I had not felt like eating most of the time anyway." Her sister hugged her from behind around the neck. "I could not reach for either of our bonds. I tried but…"

"… there was nothing," finished the teenager. "But hey, it all turned out fine. We are together again." She sat back by the doctor's right hand. They thanked Mother Nature for the meal on their plates. Something Holly habited since she was still a student and they were tight on budget. Many times they needed to hunt rabbits and squirrels in the nearby forest to obtain at least some kind of food.

They ate mostly in silence and Gail was really pleased to see and hear how much her cooking ability was appreciated. _It must be the surname,_ she thought remembering the famous female cook.

When they finished, the young girl licked the plate clean.

"Pris…" her sister scold her.

"Sorry, but it was really good."

"Complimenting me twice within an hour," suspected the blonde. "What do you need, Cub?"

"Well," the said young woman jumped up, cleaned the table and put the dishes into the dishwasher starting it on. "I did the dishes, cleaned the condo, all is good… can I go to Sam's, please?"

"Firstly, you live here too, so we take turns in cleaning. Secondly, I cook, you do the dishes. Thirdly, your sister has just got back to us and you want to leave?"

"Come on, I will be the fifth wheel soon. We all know I cannot stay here tonight…" Gail shot a quick look towards her mate whose cheeks were turning into crimson colour. "… and even though the park is beautiful for a sleepover, I would rather go to my friend's house."

"Okay, pack and get out for tonight," said the blonde with a small smile playing on her lips.

Without any more comments the youngster ran to the shut door next to those leading to the bedroom and within a few minutes she was out again with an overnight bag over her shoulder. She gave her sister a tight squeeze and a peck on her cheek before going to put her shoes on and leave.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," called Gail before the door was closed.

It opened again as the brown haired head peeked in. "Let's not talk about what you would or would not do, especially when we all know what you are about to do with my sister."

Both adults blushed deeply. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" barked the blonde still a bit embarrassed. Once the door was closed, she cleared her throat and looked at her partner. "Erm, do you want to talk?"

Holly shook her head. "No," she declined, then hooked her fingers in the belt loops of Gail's black pants and pulled her closer between her legs; she stretched out and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

The door opened again. "Shoot, you really don't waste another minute," commented the young adult returning back to the condo.

"What are you doing here?" groaned Gail, she was really enjoying the closeness of her mate again and the disruption was not welcome at all.

"I left my cell phone somewhere, hopefully in my room. Damn, I hate these things." Within a minute she returned back with the device in her hand.

"Do you have everything now?" the adult asked sharply.

"I hope so."

"Then make sure. I do not want any more interruption."

"Thanks for the picture, yaiks," commented the teenager sarcastically twisting her lip. "You know what? I am leaving and not returning back until tomorrow's evening even if I left something else." The younger brunette dashed out of the room.

"Where were we again?" the blonde smiled sweetly.

"Bonding," replied Holly in a hoarse voice, her eyes changing black with desire. Gail loved the effect she was able to evoke in the woman in front of her. "And no games," the doctor added, standing up from her stool, she pressed her partner against the kitchen counter kissing her hungrily.

For a moment the younger woman did not know what hit her. Well, she knew it was her mate with such a force, she could hardly distinct the emotions themselves. There was desire, despair, happiness, relief, possessiveness and love. There were several more feelings, but the love was the most powerful and Gail drank every ounce of it like lifesaving drops of rain. Just when she thought she could not get enough and she still had some space left for more, her world exploded. It was way too fast to fully enjoy the power of the nature combined with the doctor's touches, but it did not bother her. They had all afternoon and night and well, life together.

"Don't you dare die, disappear or put me on radio silence ever again," growled the brunette.

"I am sorry," whispered the slightly shorter woman. "I had to die to keep living." She collected enough strength to flip them over, so now it was Holly who was pressed against the counter top. The blonde did not know how to send emotions through the bond yet, so at least she put all of it in the kiss as she captured the tempting lips again with passion, adoration and love. She reached for their bond to be able to read Holly's emotion and desired better with her ministration, but what she found made the constructor of Canada's Wonderland look like a noob engineer. They should have asked the scientist for good quality roller-coasters.

Gail felt like starting a ride on relief, and then going up on hope and down to the valley of despair and loss, zig-zaging between the reality and dream, and slowly continuing up to the heights of love and down to the broken heart, swirling in circles of madness and sanity, continuing up to happiness and down to confusion with another swirl of need and a short straight line of desire, heading into a tunnel of worry… the blonde had to let go of the bond and any attempt for intimacy as her partner was a complete emotional mess.

The guard eased on the kissing and pulled out. She took her mate's head into her hands. "Holly, looked at me," she commanded gently. "Look at me," she repeated until she was able to see the chocolate orbs filled with all those mixed feelings. "Everything is alright now. We cheated the death mark; we are both alive, safe and sound. And all three of us are together," she tried to ensure her partner. "This is real as much as your new job which you are starting on Monday." The dark eyes softened and a small smile appeared on her lips. "I love you, Holly, and there is no force in Heaven or Hell which can keep me away from you for long."

"What if I am dreaming?" asked the doctor unsure. "It's too good to be true. I spent two weeks unsuccessfully trying to prove you were not dead, until I had to accept that you were and now I found you here, where you are very much alive and well. It is like a dream, from which I don't want to wake up."

The blonde leant in and whispered into her ear. "Believe it, believe in me, believe in us." She trailed soft kisses from the earlobe down along the neck to the collarbone. She returned up an inch and sucked hard.

"Gail!" yelped the scientist and pulled away. "What the…"

The other woman smirked. "Now every time you look into the mirror, you will see how real everything is," she grinned widely. "My first thought was to bite you, but wolf's teeth would be much harder to mask and eventually explain."

The doctor rolled her eyes but chuckled. "You are unbelievable."

"Yet still very real and you wouldn't have it any other way," smiled the blonde and stepped closer wrapping her arms around her mate's waist.

"I love you exactly that way," admitted Holly and sneaked her hands into the now short hair pulling her closer into a kiss.

Carefully Gail reached for the bond again. Fortunately the roller-coaster ride stopped and she felt like attending another white-knuckle; this time it was the Drop Tower, going up on lust and desire. This one the blonde preferred so much more. Maybe she could even make Holly scream.

Pressing her tight to her own body, the younger woman led them to the bedroom, not easing on their make out session. Not knowing the condominium that well yet, she hit the doorframe.

"Can you manage?" the doctor teased smirking.

"If not, the floor it is," she replied massaging the soft spot on the tanned neck just below the earlobe with her tongue.

"Gail…" the brunette moaned.

"Trust me," she said in a soft voice fully opening the door to the master bedroom.

* * *

They spent hours professing their love, with a nap and some snack in between. The talk did not happen until their desire and hunger for each other were at least somehow satisfied.

"Gail, what happened?" asked the scientist finally. "What happened that night and the last few weeks?"

The blonde turned on her back folding her arms behind her head. "There is a little I know and a lot I assume. After Steve injected you with something, he took your car and drove you home; he was told to take care of you, so I really hope he did his best and did not leave you in a park or somewhere." Holly laughed softly and shook her head. "Good boy. Well, then Dad ordered Mum to set off a bomb. You would never believe what your parents have in the car when they take you to family trips, because that hidden compartment in the trunk of the car definitely said that the parents were prepared for anything and everything. What Mum brought back from the boot was quite an arsenal.

"Okay so while Mum was encouraging her arsonist side, Dad cut us on several places, mostly back, tights and butt; well, you have noticed that yourself, anyway. Being hypnotised with the Elder's power is quite an anaesthetic, 'cos I felt almost nothing until the next day when the cuts were healing. Then he took Steve's car and pushed us in. We were driving through Toronto and Dad made several phone calls and stops here and there. It is all fuzzy, as if I was heavily drunk.

"In the wee hour in the morning we arrived at the airport. He even had a suitcase and a backpack prepared for us. He said that he owes this to you, so when Priscilla appeared in Toronto, he suspected that things would go very wrong. And when he heard we were dating and I got involved in the drama, it made it even worse.

"I have no idea what he did exactly, I briefly remember going through the security and check-in until we were at the gate for the first morning flight to San Fran. I think he had to use his Elder's power of persuasion. He was like a chameleon with offspring. For a quiet man he could be very powerful.

"Before boarding he eased on his hold on us and told us to never return. He said the rest is up to you and our destiny. He let go of the hold completely when were in the air. I started panicking and immediately checked our bond. You were safe and sleeping. Priscilla had it worse, she started wolfing out. Believe me, I really did not want to but I had to order her to start breathing and calm down. However the more distance was between us, the weaker the bonds got. It might be somewhere above Utah when we lost the connection to you totally.

"Once we landed we picked-up the suitcase and found a quiet place to look into the backpack. There were documents with our new identities, birth certificates, oh hey by the way, we are Americans from Buffalo," laughed the blonde. "Priscilla was accepted to San Fran Police Academy and I got my diploma from University of Toronto, Criminology field and five years of experience as a profilist; also there was a new job contract for San Fran Labs as a security guard. Then there were some clothes of course and a stack of bills.

"We booked a room in a hotel for a week before we would figure out how to live here, where to look for condos for rent and stuff. Fortunately this part was easier than I had expected since the employer offered apartments for rent for its employees, so first we got a small one-room condo which was available at that moment, it was still better than living in a hotel.

"So yeah, we were settling in and it could be about ten days later I felt the burden of the death mark lift from my shoulder. Damn, I still cannot believe how the cub could live with it for years. I mean, it was so deep in me that whenever I met a wolf person, I expected them to kill me."

"You said after ten days?" frowned Holly. "It was when… when I closed the case."

"Ah," the other woman nodded in realisations. "It makes sense now. You proclaimed Gail Peck dead."

"No, it doesn't," the scientist resisted with a frown.

The blonde turned on her right side facing her partner. "The death mark was on Jonathan Collins bloodline. Abigail Peck took that death mark upon herself. The mark would exist as long as she lived. You official proclaimed Abigail Peck dead, therefore the mark disappeared. Well, it was a death mark after all, so it left some residue, that's why I should never return to Toronto, just in case; or meet my family so the bonds do not renew. Some hunters may still have issues with former death marks." Absentmindedly she ran her hand through her new haircut. "Oh, I might have a little meltdown with a bourbon company and I cut off my hair," she admitted with blush in her cheeks.

"It's not bad, it's new," smiled the doctor encouragingly and stroke the short hair herself.

Gail smiled bashfully and then continued, "Anyway, I went to visit HR again regarding a bigger condo for us, which got available. We had a little chit chat about how we are doing here and the lady asked if 'Stewart' was a popular surname in our area because a new forensic pathologist named Stewart was coming next week and she was from Toronto."

Holly laughed out loud, bending her head backward. "And that's how you knew I was coming."

"Destiny and life, huh? I mean, you can plan, plan and prepare but it doesn't really matter because things just go wherever they wanna go."

"Still kinda beautiful though."

Gail chuckled and smirked. "Beautiful indeed," she nodded and leant in sealing her agreement with a kiss.

_**The End... for now** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you all your faithful readers, I hope you enjoyed the story and spent some nice time remembering this beautiful couple_  
>    
> _Qbonbon, thank you very much for your nice comments and support, greatly appreaciated_


End file.
